Slip of the Tongue
by knwho
Summary: When Draco catches Ron holding Hermione's hand, he says something that has the whole of Hogwarts abuzz. WIP, T.
1. Oops

**Slip of the Tongue**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter because I wish I did, but alas somebody stole my Genie lamp. Also to anyone who follows me as an Author or follows any of my other WIPs new installments are coming out this week. Anyway, read, enjoy and review. **

**Full Summary:** After finally acting on feelings that had been there since Second Year, Draco and Hermione begin to date. However, he being from Slytherin and her from Gryffindor at Hogwarts, their relationship was doomed to fail. So what happens when Draco catches Ron holding Hermione's hand and says something that has the whole of Hogwarts abuzz?

**CH. 1 - Oops**

* * *

"I'll kill him," Draco Malfoy seethed, pacing around the Room of Requirement. His girlfriend Hermione Granger just sat on the large ottoman after the Room had been turned into a common area looking amused.

"Who does he think he is, the weasel? I should turn him into one permanently."

This made Hermione's lips turn up even more; for all the times he teased her, called her the M-word, and tried to "accidentally" hurt Harry or Ron - all on the grounds of "boys will be boys", this Draco - _her_ Draco was simply too precious when he's jealous.

"I'm going have him expelled."

At the mention of expulsion, Hermione finally spoke, "Draco, calm down. It was purely innocent. Ron didn't mean anything by it."

"His arm lingered for longer than it should, touching you at all is too long," Draco stated.

The amused look was back, "Why Draco Malfoy, I do believe you're jealous."

Stammering, "I-I am not. Slytherins don't get jealous, we get even or better."

"You can't fool me Draco," she rolled her eyes slightly.

"No one is allowed to touch you, not when you're mine," he sneered at the thought of Weasley's arm grasping hers not 15 minutes ago.

Her brow furrowed slightly, "I am not your property, Draco."

He looked at her incredulously, "No, that's not what I meant," he quickly backtracked.

She flashed him a sly grin. He looked slightly shocked, then gave a half-smile of his own.

"Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin," he came by and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders, she leaning into his chest, "You're positively a little she-devil."

"I don't know, probably to make it harder for you to find me." She began drawing circles on his hand.

After 15 minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, Draco had calmed down significantly, but his mind was still on Weasley.

"I wonder if I can get him re-sorted? Into Hufflepuff or into Slytherin where I can hex him anytime I choose."

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend, "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"No," Draco said coldly.

"Look, Ron pulled me in a little because I was a little cold, he was just trying to warm me up a little, I don't feel anything for him the way I do you."

Her words did not comfort him, instead made him even more angry. "He should learn to keep his hands to himself, _I _should be only one warming you up, not Weasel or Potty."

"But they're my friends, and Gryffindors are a lot more touchy-friendly than you Slytherins. And besides they've been my friends longer and we've always been a group, as I recall you called us the Golden Trio or Gryffindorks prior to us getting together, so old habits, friendly habits die hard."

Her words stung a little, it's true Gryffindors and Slytherins are as polar opposite as they come and they, Draco and Hermione were as different as a couple can get, but he longed for her touch and hers only, and he wished she would feel the same.

"Why can't you just reject him?" Draco said finally looking at her sadly.

"He's my friend, I guess we just do things together so often that it doesn't seem strange whether he is shielding me from the cold or pulling out of You-Know-Who's way."

"I don't like it. It should be me doing all those things, I should be warming you from the cold or protecting you from...," his voice trailed.

"Draco..."

"I am your boyfriend after all, I can't be having the Weasel touch you just because I'm not there."

"But I'm always with him and Harry, there's nothing you can do, besides we are from different Houses."

He sighed dejected, knowing she was right, it wouldn't look good for either to be seen together, in fact, the only reason they haven't raised suspicion is because they avoid as much contact as possible and when they do and he, pressured by his House mates to say something nasty he would and she would reply in turn, only to quickly wink when no one is looking to tell the other they didn't mean it. Or to Owl the other an apology as soon as possible, if they couldn't get away. Alternatively if anyone else, teases or puts down Hermione in the presence of Draco or if Draco gets wind of it, they, typically other Slytherins, in particular Pansy Parkinson are dealt with severely. Although Hermione doesn't know how.

"Fine," he said after awhile, "I will restrain from making Weasel cry or put in the Infirmary, as long as I don't personally see him getting too chummy with you."

She beamed and quickly wrapped her arms around him which he equally as quick returned and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

"You know, you very lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend such as me, Granger," he smirked, the Slytherin ego returning.

She smiled, and slapped him playfully in the chest.

**(***)**

True to his word, Draco had gone two weeks acting what would be considered civil for him toward the three Gryffindors without raising eyebrows. He saw Hermione with Weasley and Potter flanking her as they walked to Potions, he saw them opposite her in the Great Hall during meals, he saw them watching Potter during Quidditch practice and so so far neither has laid a hand on his Hermione, particularly Weasley.

However, it wasn't to last. It was mid-afternoon the Trio had a free study period and were on their way to the library. Draco followed by Blaise Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle, happened to be walking toward them on their way to the Great Hall when it happened. A group of First Years obviously late for their next class rushed by the Trio, one bumping into Hermione causing her to stumble. Ron grabbed her hand and righten her up just before she fell.

"You all right, Hermione?" Ron asked.

A little shaken, Hermione was straightening her robes slightly not noticing that Ron had yet to release her hand or that Draco a mere 10 feet away now was staring daggers and his blood boiling at the sight of the two Gryffindors.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ruddy First Years," Ron commented looking back.

Suddenly a booming voice interrupted the calm afternoon, the hall and the courtyard alongside it, "Weasel! Get your paws off my girlfriend!"

Everybody froze, the magpies seemed to float in midair, every head within earshot of what was just announced turned. The First Years that were still there stood unknowing what was going on but stood regardless. The remaining students who knew of the Malfoy/Gryffindor rivalry stood in disbelief at what they just heard. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, Harry and Ron all stood dumbstruck. Ron looked at Draco who was still staring daggers and saw a snarl forming on the Slytherin's features quickly dropped Hermione's hand and slowly turned to stare at her, partially terrified. Hermione, for her part was shocked but not for the same reason as everybody else. Draco had, unintentionally of course, outed them and he didn't look embarrassed nor was he attempting damage control when Blaise finally broke the silence.

"Your what?"

Draco didn't hesitate, "You heard me," he said still staring at Weasley. Inside Hermione was jumping for joy, she was afraid of ever going public with their relationship because of what Draco and the school might say or feel. But here he, they were, with a slip of the tongue, outed, and he didn't clam up about it.

At that moment Professor McGonagall passed by.

"What's going here? Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy explain," picking out the two likeliest involved, she knew they didn't like each other.

"Nothing's going on Professor," Harry said quietly, the air about still heavy.

"If indeed nothing is wrong why aren't there students in class," she looked toward the First Years.

"Well you see Professor, were all just a little surprise at what happened a few minutes ago.

"And what would that be, Mr. Potter?"

"Umm..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Malfoy saw me hold Hermione's hand, I only did because she was going fall after being bumped, and yelled for me to take my hands off his girlfriend." Ron explained in a single breath, so he was now trying to catch it.

"I see," Looking between Draco and Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, come with me, the rest resume your normal activities, classes have started."

As Professor McGonagall left followed closely by the "couple" everyone except the First Years, who left for class started to whisper.

**(***)**

Professor McGonagall led the two her office. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger have a seat." They did as told. "Now what is the meaning of this?"

Hermione spoke up first, "I don't quite know what you mean Professor?"

"What I mean is, why are you and Mr. Malfoy involved as to cause a scene, such as the one I just witnessed?"

"Oh that. I can explain."

"Please do."

"You see," Hermione hesitated not sure what to call Draco by his first or last name, "Draco," she finally decided, "confessed to me his feelings just before the end of last year, I responded likewise," she blushed remembering how Malfoy caught her just after Harry and Ron had boarded the train, and explained everything including apologizing (something Malfoys never do) for calling her the M-word. "And we've been secretly seeing each other and everything's fine except he gets jealous sometimes when he sees someone, mostly Ron touching me."

"I do not!" Malfoy stood and interjected, although his ears had turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes, you do," Hermione said calmly, focusing on Professor McGonagall instead of him, Draco slowly sat back down. "So, a few weeks ago, he saw Ron hugging me because I was a little cold, he threaten to hex Ron or get him expelled, I calmed him down though and together he promised that as long as he doesn't see any contact between anyone, especially Ron and myself, he won't do anyone harm. And as Ron explained to you about today, Draco yelled and because of our past history, I believe the people around were just shocked at what he said."

Professor McGonagall sat there listening to her Gryffindor student explain and she too inside was jumping for joy, while Lucius Malfoy was as dreadful as they come, she held out hope that his son was less like him and more like his mother. Still dark, but at least capable of feelings and now that it happened to be with one of his sworn enemies she couldn't be happier, externally however, her face show no evidence of it.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you have to say about this?"

"Not much, Gr-Hermione's said that needs to be said really."

Professor McGonagall sat looking the couple in front of her, pondering the outcome of their relationship. On the one hand it could bring the end to violent inter-House rivalries and an end to pureblood supremacy, but at what possible cost for the two willing to cross that barrier. She sighed.

"Something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked, after not hear Professor McGonagall speak for awhile.

"No Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy may leave, I will not levy any punishment this time however, should such another event like this happen again, anyone involved will receive a detention and have 50 points deducted from their House, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," they both replied and exited.

**(***)**

On the way from Professor McGonagall's office as Draco and Hermione walked separate from each other they saw everyone turn to look at them.

"Bloody gossipers, it's probably all over the school by now," Draco sneered.

"Well it's your own fault."

He looked at her, surprised.

"But I'm happy you didn't backtrack, even in front of the Slytherins." Hermione added and gave him a small smile.

He offered a boyish grin as they inched further, forgetting those around them.

They were now in front of the Great Hall holding hands, everything and everyone stopped as they walked in hand-in-hand. Soon, the Hall was filled with quiet mutterings and whispers.

"I better get some studying in," Hermione said, glancing at the Gryffindor table and then back at him.

"Yeah, I should get something to eat," Draco said mimicking her actions except in the opposite direction.

"Bye."

"Bye." They reluctantly dropped each other's hand, before Draco grabbed hers again, "Meet me tonight by the edge of the Forbidden Forest?"

She nodded and they finally went their separate ways.


	2. Support, Shouts, and Spells

**CH. 2 - Support, Shouts, and Spells**

**A/N: Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table Hermione, felt Harry, Ron and Ginny's eyes all trained on her. No doubt Ron told his sister about what happened. She turned to ignore it at first, she had an Advanced Arithmancy exam tomorrow and needed to study. After a while however, it became too much with their eyes boring into her.

"What?"

"Care to explain, Hermione?" Ron said as nonchalantly as possible.

"No."

"Well then, mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Yes, now leave me be, Ron."

"Ron, I think were going about this all wrong," Harry whispered to his best friend. "Let me try." Ron gestured for him to go ahead. "Hermione, can you tell me about...Malfoy?"

Exasperated, Hermione slammed her Arithmancy text shut, best get all the questions out now, so she (and Draco) can finally move on. "Fine, what do want to know?"

Harry smiled at Ron, meanwhile Ron sunk into his seat.

"Everything."

Letting out a trying sigh, she said, "Be more specific."

"Like how did it come to be? Let's start there," Harry said.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, apparently Draco was also being pestered.

"Fine, if you must know."

All three nodded, including Ginny who till now hadn't said a word, but was still paying attention.

"_Draco_," Hermione emphasized knowing it would disgust her friends, and she was right, their faces writhed in disgust, "Came up to me just before the Hogwarts Express left at the end of Second Year, he made sure you two weren't around and no Slytherins were watching, pulled me aside, and told me he was sorry for calling me the M-word, teasing me and causing my life that year a living Hell. He said, he only did so to get my attention..."

"And you believed him?" Ron interrupted loudly.

Hermione frowned, he apologized and she continued. "Anyway, he said he wanted my attention because somehow he had fallen for me, in truth, I couldn't have been happier that he said that. He said he started to notice me at the end of First Year but, felt unsure about talking to me..."

"Malfoy? Afraid to talk to a girl?" Ron interrupted again.

"Ron, if your going to interrupt one more time, I'm done," Hermione threatened.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, he felt unsure and in Second Year he said the reason he turned up his teases was because he was just falling deeper. Then he said that when he found out the basilisk had petrified me knew that he had to act or else he might lose me. So, he confessed to me on the platform, I did the same and we promised to Owl each other over the summer."

"Wow," Ginny finally spoke dreamily.

"Yeah, wow," Harry and Ron echoed monotoned and unimpressed.

"The Malfoy you describe is hard to picture. He seems almost... human." Harry finally spoke after a silence fell over them as they all digested Hermione's story.

"That's rude Harry, Draco is human. You guys just can't seem to get past the fact that he's the Malfoy of old. I did and I'm perfectly happy," she defended.

"Sorry, Hermione."

"So, has he kissed you yet?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed, causing Ginny to squeal excitedly and Harry and Ron to look as if they were going to throw up.

"How long have you been together?" Ginny asked again.

"Since the middle of summer."

"How? You live in the Muggle World and he lives in the Wizarding World."

"After a series of letters, he wrote that he would Floo in to see me in mid-July. I introduced him to my parents as a friend at first before finally after a number of visits we both revealed we were together."

"So, I have to ask, how does Malfoy look in Muggle clothes?"

"Ginny?!" Ron admonished.

"Oh shush, Ron," Ginny said turning back to Hermione, apparently this was now a girls-only conversation.

Ron shrugged and turned to Harry to discuss the upcoming Quidditch match with Ravenclaw. Anything to get his mind and Harry's mind no doubt, off of Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione looks dreamily into space, remembering the first time she saw him in jeans and a tight fit dark t-shirt when she introduced him to her Muggle friends as her boyfriend, "Incredible."

Ginny was about to ask another question when they heard a raucous at the Slytherin table. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look. Malfoy had Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode up against the wall, his wand at the ready. Both girls looked terrified.

"If you dare lay a hair on her or call her that again from now on, you will answer to me. And I promise you, I will show no mercy," his voice cold and menacing. He turns to the rest of the Hall, the girls use this as a chance to escape, "That goes for the rest of you, as well." He turns and leaves, no sooner had he left that the Hall erupted into a chorus of whispers.

"No doubt, he was talking about you," Ginny said to Hermione.

"I wonder what Parkinson and Bulstrode said to or threaten to do that ticked off the ferret like that?" Ron said as he turned back to toward the table.

"I think I know, I have to go." Hermione grabs her texts and bag and rushes out of the Hall.

**(***)**

Once outside she casted a _Homenum Revelio_ spell, it showed that Draco was a just down the corridor heading toward the library. She ran to catch up.

"Draco!" Hermione called when she saw him in view, he slowed his feverish walk once he heard his name from her lips. Eventually stopping altogether. When Hermione finally caught up, he turned toward her, the angry expression of a few minutes ago melted away.

"Hermione." He said as his arms enveloped her.

"Draco, what happened?"

"I snapped, I suppose. I was being pestered with all these questions and well, Pansy and Millicent said that they would get you when you least expect it because I deserved to be with a proper pureblood and a...," his voice faded.

"Oh Draco," Hermione leant up and kissed him forgetting that they could still be seen. Neither cared as he pulled her in tighter and the kiss was returned and deepened.

**(***)**

Professor McGonagall was passing by when she saw the kiss in progress and quickly scampered away toward Dumbledore's office.

She went up to the tower, supplied the password and knocked on his door. "Enter."

"Minerva what brings you about?"

"It concerns Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Albus."

"Ahh yes, the inter-House romance has caused the school to be in a bit of an uproar."

"How do you know about it?"

"The school gossip chains travel fast," he smiled.

"I see, I'm worried about whether it can withstand the pressures of such a relationship. Not to mention Lucius Malfoy's reaction when he finds out."

"As with all things, it is best to worry in bits, one will be driven mad if too much is raised at once."

"But Albus, they are so young."

"Patience Minerva, I believe our young couple will pass any challenge presented in due time and with due diligence. Young love, if it is strong can lift mountains and the couple themselves to new heights of discovery," he looks down at the courtyard lawn where Draco and Hermione now reside, holding each other in quiet companionship save for Hermione's occasional bouts of laughter.

"I do hope you're right," she says as she joins him looking down at the couple.

**(***)**

It was dinnertime now and Draco and Hermione after spending some time together in the courtyard and a few hours in the library studying strolled in hand-in-hand once more.

This time the Hall carried on like normal, partially due to the initial shock wearing off, but mostly because most students' suspect it was because of Malfoy's threat earlier. The Malfoy name at Hogwarts and indeed throughout the entire Wizarding World, was one to be feared, so it is probably best not to be on the Prince of Slytherin's bad side when it came to matters closest to him. Unless of course, you don't value your life.

"I'll see you tonight?" He said lifting her hands and drawing them closer to him. She looked up at him.

"Hmm," she said in soft confirmation.

He ghost a kiss on her fingertips and then released them.

They went their separate ways.

As Hermione walked toward the Gryffindor table she wished everyone could see Draco, _her _Draco the way she sees him, but as she sat down she knew that was next to impossible.

Throughout dinner, she could feel herself being watched by the front table, her suspicions were confirmed when she finally looked up and saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore looking straight at her, one caringly, the other with a twinkle and a smile. As if they both knew. She turned back toward her plate.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not really, but since you asked, what are your opinions about my relationship with Draco?" She presented this question to her three best friends, two across and one next to her.

Harry and Ron cringed at how Hermione could say Malfoy's name so easily.

"Oh grow up, you two," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes at Harry and Ron. Turning to Hermione she took her hand. "I think it's fantastic, you both love and care for each other. He seems nicer or at least around you he is. You really shouldn't let others' opinions stop you from being happy, the latter of which you seem to be very much so."

Hermione smiled at her, Ginny was always so supportive of her. Harry spoke up next, after clearing his throat.

"It's fine Hermione, it's your life and we have no right to dictate it. We may not like it," he gestured between himself and Ron, "But if Malfoy makes you happy then we'll support you."

"Yeah, what he said," Ron said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, after swallowing he continued, "But remember it's not the school you have to win over it's Daddy Malfoy, if he gets a whiff that his precious pureblood son is seeing a muggleborn, then Merlin help you, Hermione."

"Ronald!" Ginny shouted.

"What? It's true, the school can only protect her so much."

Ginny narrowed her brow at her brother. Hermione patted her hand to calm her down, "It's OK Ginny, I know it'll be a tough road to navigate."

That seemed to calm Ginny down, "But still, Ron you should be saying and doing more supportive things."

"More supportive things? Malfoy's been a git since our first day here. He's teased and done more nasty things to Hermione than probably anyone, maybe with the exception of Harry. And now that we've just discovered this new bloody relationship you want me to turn the other cheek?"

Ron's words stung, of course Hermione somewhat figured that among them he would the hardest to convince. But instead of saying anything she just started pushing food around her plate.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you be so heartless," Ginny began, "Sure Malfoy's been a pain in the past but, he makes her happy, he protects her or did you forget about before?"

He mumbles something incoherent, shifting his gaze down to his plate. "All I'm saying is this is Malfoy were talking about, he and his family make it their life's goal to make sure everyone else is miserable. Besides what's to keep him from hurting her in a day or a week, you never know when Malfoy might get bored and move onto the next pretty thing that strikes his fancy."

That did it. Hermione couldn't take anymore boyfriend bashing from Ron, she got up and rushed out of the Great Hall, tears welling up and threatening to fall at anytime. Draco notices this, and stares directly at Ron, his grey eyes looking like they could kill. Ron, watched Hermione leave as well and caught a glance of Draco's cold death stare, he slumped down and turned back toward the table.

"What happened to, 'we'll support you', Ron?" Ginny said angrily.

Harry who had all but faded from the conversation, put in his two-pence, "I agree with Ginny mate, that was a little bit harsh. If Hermione can forgive, why can't we?"

Ron hated that his sister and best friend were ganging up on him, "Oh no Harry, not you too," he lamented.

"I'm going to find Hermione and hope I can calm her down and make sure you are still friends." With that Ginny left.

"Can you believe them," Ron turned to Harry, "I'm just saying what were all thinking, and suddenly I'm the bad guy."

"Well Ron, you were making a Ministry case out of it. All that matters really is Hermione's happiness and right now she's not too pleased with you, that could cause friction for us later."

_Unbelievable._ Ron thought, even Harry had turned coat on him, was he the only sane one here?

**(***)**

Dinner past without anymore conversation, once they were outside, Harry and Ron were met by Draco and Blaise.

"Well, well, finally decide to stop stuffing your face, Weasel?" Draco said leaning against a corridor pillar.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I'm in no mood for you."

"Oh quite sorry I didn't realize I was taking up your time, Lord Weasley," he bowed, then he and Blaise stood in front of Harry and Ron.

"I said, shove off," Ron said trying to step aside only to have Draco mirror him.

Ron tried again and again it failed. It tried several more times, before Draco grabbed his robe, pinning him to the pillar.

"Let him go, Malfoy," Harry shouted readying his wand.

"Only after I have a little chat with Mr. Weasel," his voice calm and cold. "Don't worry Potter, I promised Hermione I wouldn't hurt the weasel."

Harry furrowed his brow.

"Stop calling her 'Hermione', you git," Ron said venomously.

"What, that is her name, I am free to call my girlfriend by her first name, aren't I?"

"Listen ferret, you may act kind and sweet around Hermione, convincing her you've changed but I know better."

"Really? Then, explain to me why she's with me?"

"I can't, but I know you haven't changed you are still the foul little cockroach you've always been, and sooner or later Hermione is going to see that."

"Oh Weasel," Draco said shaking his head disapprovingly, "Give it up, I have changed for _Hermione's _sake, she is and will always be mine. Drop the spiteful act, just because despite three years of knowing her she still doesn't notice you, is no grounds for you to claim I'm still the same."

"If you have changed, then prove it. Let dear daddy know."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Weasel, weasel, weasel. As always I am two steps ahead of you, I have Owled Father, and Hermione should be getting a reply from him just... about... now," Draco snapped his fingers.

"That's doesn't prove anything he could still tell her off, we don't know. As far I'm concerned you are still a slimy, disgusting, little piss-ant of a wizard."

Draco shoved Ron up closer to the pillar, all the while, closing in on Ron's windpipes causing him to gasp for air. "Careful what you say, Weasel," Draco's eyes darkened and narrowed, "I don't take kindly to such words and should I see you cause Hermione to cry like in the Great Hall again, your next words will be your last."

He released Ron causing him to fall to his knees gasping desperately for air. Harry rushed over Ron, "Ron, you all right?"

After a few more deep breaths, Ron squeaked out a " Yeah... I'm fine." And turned toward the two Slytherins who now had their back turned and were walking away. He charged at Malfoy without thinking, _Petrificus Totalus, _Draco turned, recited and fired.

And then started walking away again.

Harry rushed to Ron, then looked up at the two robes disappearing around the corner. _He had used restraint. _Harry thought, any other time and Ron would been blasted to bits. Malfoy was right, he didn't hurt Ron, not intentionally. He tighten his hold because Ron provoked him, petrified him because Ron had charged. Even when he had tighten his grip, he could have easily crushed Ron's windpipes and that would be that but he did and didn't grip him too long. And when charged of all the spells he knew much, much more harmful ones, he picked one that wore off in 20 minutes and doesn't do any bodily harm._ Maybe Malfoy had changed, maybe it's Ron that needs to change and realize it. _Harry thought.

**(***)**

Ginny found Hermione crying in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione," Ginny came and patted her back, "I'm sorry, Ron can be jerk sometimes. He's tactless that one."

Hermione cleared a sniffle and smiled.

"It's all right, maybe I'm just a little too sensitive."

"No you have every right to be mad, Ron shouldn't have said what he did. He was completely out of line."

She cleared another sniffle, "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny hugged her.

They sat and talked for awhile about nothing and anything, but what had transpired. Soon, Hermione had stopped crying was feeling better. The were in the middle of discussing Luna Lovegood's latest bout of weird when an Owl flew in that neither girls recognized.

"Who's Owl is that? That's not Hedwig or Errol." Ginny asked.

"I don't know."

It dropped a golden envelope into Hermione's hands then flew off.

"Who is it from?"

"There's no name," Hermione flipped the envelope over and recognized the embossed seal belonging to the Malfoy family. She quickly opened it, unfoded the delicate parchment and in neat quill was a letter from Lucius Malfoy.

_Miss Granger,_

_Draco has recently informed me of your budding relationship, he states that you are Muggleborn, that I immediately cannot accept. _Hermione felt tears again but blinked them back and continued to read. _The Malfoy family line has never been anything but pure, I have spoken to Draco about this matter, but he refuses my advice and does not cower to my threats. I do not know what you have done to my son, but for Draco to refuse me is unprecedented, for that then I must thank you. Draco speaks very highly of you, he believes that you are his "only". I do not. However, I am a reasonable man, I will not forbid you to see my son, however if you are his and his alone, possibly in time I will grow to accept you as Draco has._

_Begrudgingly,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Now tears really did start to flow, the hardest hurdle she thought she would have to face is no longer an obstacle. Lucius Malfoy accepts her, albeit begrudgingly and all because Draco stood up for her. She read the last few parts again and again, showing it to Ginny who grinned.

"I'm so happy for you," Ginny said as she wiped her friend's tears.

A few minutes later, Harry showed up, carrying a body-bound Ron. He dropped him on the nearest couch.

The girls rushed over, "What happened? Hermione asked.

Harry finished catching his breath, explained, "Malfoy... he met us outside Great Hall because he saw you run out crying, he pushed Ron up against the wall, they exchanged some words, Malfoy was calm he said that he promised you he wouldn't hurt Ron and true to his word he didn't until Ron provoked him, then charged at him and Blaise. Malfoy used a _Petrificus Totalus _spell on him and walked away, I was expecting worse."

"You said he didn't, until Ron provoked him. What did Malfoy do?" Ginny asked.

He pushed Ron up against the wall harder and tighten his grip on his collar around his windpipe for about 20 seconds."

Both girls looked shocked for the same reason, Malfoy restrained himself. They both knew if it was the old Malfoy, Ron would be in the Infirmary with a collapsed windpipe or sent flying through several walls until every bone was broken.

"Malfoy said you changed him, I know one event isn't enough to tell completely but, after what I saw I know he's changed somewhat for the better."

At that Hermione showed Harry the letter from Lucius. He read it disbelieving, until he saw Hermione's beaming face.

Ron chose then to sit up, the spell had worn off.

"Ugh, what happened?" He rubbed his head.

"Malfoy, casted a _Petrificus Totalus _ spell on you." Harry explained.

Ron jumped up immediately and ran to Hermione, "See, he hasn't changed, he still attacks people."

"Save it Ronald, Harry said you were the one provoking him, you were the one charging at him."

Ron glared at Harry.

"Believe me had he wanted to, you would be in the Infirmary with dozens of broken bones. I know why he confronted you, Harry told me. Consider yourself warned, Ron."

Ron glared at Harry again.

"Am I the only sane one here?" He cried. And then he saw the letter in Hermione's hand.

"What's that?" He pointed.

"A letter from Lucius Malfoy, he says while he doesn't like me because of my blood status he's willing to give me a chance because of what I've done with Draco."

He looked at Ginny for confirmation, then Harry. They both nodded. Ron then stomped up to his room.

Hermione folded the letter and pocketed it on the inside of her robe. Then checked the wall for the time. "I promised I'd go meet Draco, I'll be back before curfew." And ran through the portrait hole.

Ginny and Harry both said their good-byes, although they didn't like Malfoy it doesn't mean that they should force Hermione to not like him either. They said they would support her and they will.

**(***)**

Hermione arrived at the clearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest within a few minutes, she saw Draco already there waiting with his back turned. She decided to surprise him and leapt onto his back. He caught her and was strong enough to keep the two of them right until Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably. He set her down.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione," Draco turned to look at his girlfriend with her wayward curls, deep brown eyes illuminated by the full moon above, pert-soft lips and Gryffindor robes.

She smiled at him he smiled back, "I heard about what you did to Ron."

His smiled dropped, preparing for a lecture.

"Thank you for showing restraint."

"I promised you, I wouldn't hurt the Weasel. A Malfoy never breaks a promise."

She raised an eyebrow, "What about the time you promised to not put slugs in my hair, First Year and then did?"

He cringed, "Child's play."

"Or when you said, you'd never again tie my robes to my chair and then did, constantly Second Year?

_Ohh. _"Boys will be boys."

"Or when...,"

He put a finger to her lips then stared at her with piercing grey eyes, "Everything I've said since we got together I've kept and will continue to keep," he whispered.

"Draco...," was all she could muster before his lips met hers. Their kisses were always a mix of heartfelt passion and child-like wonder. They had only been together a short time and with them being from essentially different worlds and Houses their time together was limited, but whatever time they could have to themselves, they used it to learn more about the other and kissing was one of their favorite ways to do so.

When they broke for air, they sat down on the blanket Draco conjured up after a while of him weaving through her hair which he had come to love as he had her, coupled with the occasional sneaked kiss, Draco broke the silent that surrounded them.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm," she looked up at him.

"Promise me you won't leave."

"Draco...where is this coming from?"

"My little confrontation today with Weasel made me realize that I'm not the only one who finds you attractive. Weasel obviously does since he's been pushing me away, and who knows maybe even Potter or Zabini or Crabbe and Goyle. If I lose you to one of them or anyone else, I wouldn't be able to live it down."

"Draco, I love you, you paranoid snake. I don't feel anything for anyone, but you. You don't have to worry."

"What makes you so sure that a day or week or a month from now you won't develop any feelings for anyone else?"

"Because of this," she showed him his father's letter to her. "_Draco believes you are his 'only'_," she read, "You are mine and even after all we've been through I'll still be yours, simply because you think so too," she finished.

Hermione...," he paused, it was longer than necessary but then, "I love you, too," he whispered.

She leaned up and kissed him causing them both to fall back on the blanket, with her on top of him. They kissed and rolled around on the blanket until their positions were reversed.

"Why Granger, if you just wanted a shag you could've just said so, I'd be more than happy to oblige," he smiled and winked.

She playfully slapped his arm.

They sat up again and cuddled for a while before Hermione whispered, "Draco, give me your hand."

He sat up straighter and did what she said. Hermione then laid her hand on top of his, grabbed her wand and recited, _Semper Amamus. _Suddenly a rush of cold wind, followed by a warm one converged over them thunderously then settled down into a snow-like dust falling slowly on them.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"A forever love spell. One so powerful that it can't be broken or reversed. It only works on two people who are meant to be. If they are, then the snow-like dust falls on them, if not then they are rained upon."

"Amazing."

"There's more, once it has been applied to the couple, it also acts as a repellant to others who try to force them apart by means of infidelity."

"And by infidelity, you mean?"

"Sex, inappropriate touching, kissing, or pretty much anything that can cause the other partner to misconstrue it as cheating."

"So does that mean it'll keep Pansy off me now?"

Hermione vigorously nodded. She had Pansy Parkinson always touching Draco, attempting to kiss him, even in front of her and this was before today happened.

Suddenly she was enveloped in the massive bear hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

When Draco released her she smiled at him.

"Where did you find the spell anyway?"

"The only place I've felt safe since First Year."

"The library," they chorused.

"I wanted to find a spell so powerful that it was unbreakable and irreversible to see if you really truly did love me. And if we were meant to be."

"My little bookworm," Draco said with a grin.

Hermione blushed.

"So, out of curiosity what would you have done if it rained on us?"

"Hex you into oblivion."

He smiled weakly, as in love with her as he was, she still scared him sometimes with her stubbornness and threats.

"What does the spell do?"

"Nothing. I guess it figures that if the results weren't ideal the partners would know how to enact a punishment far better than it."

"Smart," Draco said dryly.

* * *

**E/N: I apologize for the first chapter being a little dry, hopefully this made up for it. Couple of things, there will be plenty more drama and surprises. Initially, I left the timeline open to interpretation by now I guess I'm solidly placing it at the beginning of Fourth Year. And finally, _Semper Amamus _translated means "Forever We Love", it's obviously not an official HP spell so keep an open mind. **


	3. Talk

**CH. 3 - Talk**

**A/N: This chapter, while short was really hard to write, writers' block and work got in the way. But, it's up now. As always read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Harry and Ron didn't see Hermione for the next three days following the reveal, actually they did see her, she just avoided them. In class, during meals and in the common room. Finally, she sat down across from them during breakfast on the fourth day, and Ron being the brash idiot that he is spoke up immediately, "Where the bloody hell have you been, we haven't seen you for three days?"

Harry slumped into his seat focusing on his omelette. Hermione gave him an indignant 'hrmph' followed by a cold stare.

"I was giving you space and time to process what happened, and I thought," she stressed, "that we could have a meaningful discussion about, instead you open your mouth and yell at me this early in the morning."

Ron looked stunned, he didn't mean to yell, it was a reflex of sorts. "Hermione, I...,"

"Save it Ron, we'll discuss it later, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my toast and eggs in relative silence."

They split up after breakfast, they had all but one class together and that coincidentally was today. So as Harry and Ron went left of the Great Hall toward _Muggle Magic: A Study_ and Hermione headed in the opposite direction to _Mythical Paleontology_, Draco soon caught up with her, he was in the same class.

"So, did you talk?"

Frowning slightly, "No, the git yelled at me for not showing my face for three days before I even sat down."

"So, what going to happen now?"

"I told him we'd discuss it later."

"Should I come this time, it looks like you might need back up."

"You do realize that would mean stepping foot in the Gryffindor common room, something unprecedented for you."

Draco shuddered, it was one thing to be around Hermione, but the rest of the Gryffindorks, he shuddered again.

Sighing, "All right, but only because you begged." His trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"I did not!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Granger, if a Malfoy says it's true then it is," he continued to tease.

Hermione rolled her eyes, for all the improvement he's made he's still the old annoying git sometimes.

"Fine, I'll take it, but you have to restrain yourself and possibly me," she said as she thought about throwing Ron half-way around the Gryffindor common room if he really ticked her off. His eyes shot her a naughty little twinkle, "I think I can do that".

"I should hope so, It was after all your idea."

He chuckles, "That it was," he said as he laced hands with her as they walked briskly to class.

**(***)**

In _Muggle Magic_, Harry and Ron were so engrossed in their own side conversation that they missed the professor explain the origin and style of Muggle magician duo Penn and Teller, they also missed the fact that he said it would be on the exam next Tuesday.

"Can you believe her? Avoids us for three days and then comes around as if nothing's happened." Ron whispered from the back. Without Hermione, the boys liked to sit as far back as possible to talk rather than pay attention.

Shifting uncomfortably Harry said, "I think she was avoiding _you_ Ron, she knows your temper and knows how much you don't like Malfoy."

"But for three days, Harry! She's never been unreachable, except for that one time she turned herself into a cat and shied away from us."

"What she did was right Ron, she had to give you time to calm down and process what happened otherwise you would risk spouting off and making her cry or attack Malfoy again," Harry said under guise of taking notes.

Ron huffed at his best mate's last statement, "Are you placing blame on me for what happened?"

Harry gave a quick nod.

"I can't believe you're standing up for Malfoy after all the grief he gave you since First Year."

"I don't like Malfoy, I'm not standing up for him, but you and I both know that he could've seriously hurt you during that confrontation, but he didn't. Plus, of all of us you are the one most against this relationship and fail to give it a bit of support."

"Because it's Malfoy!" Ron hissed as if that explained everything, making some students turn to glare at him.

Harry rolled his eyes at him, "All I'm saying is we hear their side of the story."

Ron grumbled something incoherent and turned toward the front.

**(***)**

Later in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were enraptured by an unusually odd game of Wizard's Chess - one where Harry was actually winning.

"Knight to H3," announced Harry as he saw his Knight slice off the head of Ron's Bishop.

"Bollocks," Ron cursed.

"I can't believe I'm actually winning," Harry commented.

"Me neither," Ron sighed. "Knight to F3," declared causing his remaining Knight to retreat to further cover his King.

Ron was down to two Pawns and a Knight with his King on the run. Harry could taste victory. "Queen to F3," proclaimed with gusto, knowing that without is Knight Ron was all but gone. After watching his Knight get decapitated Harry's Queen, Ron conceded defeat.

"I won! I can't believe it, it took four years but I finally won a game," Harry said raising his arms in victory.

As Harry was celebrating his only-ever victory, Ron was sulking, Harry caught sight of him and toned it down before asking him what was wrong.

"I should've won, but my mind's elsewhere."

Harry nodded, "Hermione." It was more of a statement than a question.

Ron nodded. "Sorry if I'm spoiling your celebration."

Harry shook his head. "Are you that much against her relationship with Malfoy?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ron sneered at the mention of Malfoy.

"No really, I want to know."

At that moment, Hermione walked in. Ron brightened and stood up immediately until he saw Malfoy trail in right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron glared at Draco.

"He's here so we can talk about why you don't approve of our relationship," Hermione answered for him.

Ron grunted, crossed his arms and sat down with a thump from the couch.

"Ron,' Harry tried to coax, "Let's be adults about this."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Yeah, thanks Potter," Draco mimicked.

Harry turned slightly at Malfoy.

Hermione sat down on the love seat, Draco followed.

She took a deep breath before beginning, "Now why don't you approve of us?"

Ron didn't reply.

After several moments, Hermione tried again, "Come on Ron talk to me, you always have before. Tell me what's bothering you."

Still no response, instead Ron was looking at anything but the couple seated to the side of him.

Several more moments passed before Hermione tried a third time, "Please Ron, talk to me, I'm your friend," she pleaded.

After Ron made no progress, Draco spoke up, "Oh come now, Weasley," he prodded, "Now you're just being stubborn."

"Fine, then I'm stubborn," Ron sneered.

Looking at him crossly, Hermione couldn't take it anymore, ever since he heard about her relationship with Draco, he's been distant, aloof, a genuine pain, use whatever adjective you want, Hermione was sick of his attitude. "Ron, I swear to Merlin, if you don't tell me why, I'll body-bind you and make you drink _Veritaserum_."

Ron's eyes bugged. He knew better than to test Hermione, "Fine, fine," he relented.

"Good now for the last time, why don't you approve of us?

"Because it's unnatural," he softly spoke.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that, mind speaking like a person," Draco said as he cupped his ear.

Ron glared at him, Hermione 'shushed' him.

"I said," Ron began louder, "it unnatural."

Hermione looked hurt, "Wha?"

"Weasley...," Draco threatened through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't be with Malfoy, Hermione," he stood and walked over in front of her, "you should be me." He grabbed her hand.

Hermione slipped out of his grip.

"Ron, what are you saying?" Tears brimming, awaiting the signal to fall.

"Malfoy's caused us nothing but trouble, he's not honest, my family will openly accept you, his won't and I know I can treat you better than he ever could. Please Hermione, be with me."

An odd chill filled the common room after that, No one spoke or looked at each other save for Ron awaiting Hermione's answer. After several tense and awkward minutes Hermione spoke.

"Ron, I don't know what your playing at," her voice was calm - too calm, "but there's no way I'm going to leave Draco just because now you pluck up some courage and ask me to. Yes, Draco's made life difficult for us in the past and yes, he is still an annoying git sometimes, but he loves me, he was man enough to admit his mistakes, and man enough to ask me out. He's changed a lot just to be with me, I'm his number one concern, he's stood up to his father convincing him to give me a chance, something that is unprecedented. And maybe above all else, he's trying to make an effort to know you better, but you, Ron, can't see past his past. Therefore Ronald, you can take your rather lame and audacious request and stuff it because let me tell you something, for four years you've treated me like nothing more than a homework elf, whilst I have been dropping hints left and right that I _was_ interested in you, but no you still regarded me as nothing more than a friend who happened to be a girl that you saw no interest in." As she finished her long rejection of Ron, she stood up to go to the bedrooms.

All three boys sat there with a mixture a expressions on their faces, Harry, confusion; Ron, utter shock; and Draco, amusement.

"And if you'll excuse me I'm going to go wash up for dinner." Hermione stated, but Draco pulled her back down on the love seat.

"Hold on a minute, Hermione," Draco said, "I think you're being too hard on the weasel. He poured his little heart out to you, however pathetic the attempt, but he still did it so I think it's only right to reward him in some way." He smirked.

Hermione hated when he smirked because she was powerless against it and it usually involved some Slytherin-esque scheme that she'd probably hate doing.

"Oh Merlin," she shook her head, here it comes, "and what prize would that be Draco?"

"A date, of course."

Ron and Hermione both looked shocked.

"What! Why Draco Malfoy just what are you suggesting?" She stood and slapped his shoulder.

"Nothing. He deserves at least, a taste of what he can't have."

"You do realize I could fall for him on this date and dump you, right?"

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"Because you said it yourself, I love you, and I'm willing to bet our entire relationship that a test date with the weasel won't change a thing except make you love me even more."

"Cocky little git," Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled back.

Harry and Ron sat watching the exchange with he utmost curiosity and interest, for one, they've never seen Hermione act so natural around anyone but themselves and for another it was what they were discussing, it was as if they were talking about the weather.

"So Ron, would you care to join me this Saturday for a day at Hogsmeade?"

"I don't need your pity. How about we go as friends?"

"Deal."


	4. Date

**CH. 4 - Date**

**A/N: Hint of Harry and Ginny. As always, read, enjoy and review. Oh, and if I didn't already say so, I'm not JK Rowling, therefore this multi-billion dollar franchise is not mine. **

* * *

"You do realize this is the stupidest idea you've every had right? Even dumber than the time you decided to take a look under one of Charlie's Romanian dragons to see if their scales really did change color and got smack in the face by its tail," Ginny said to her brother as she tucked her legs underneath her in the common room, as Ron paced back and forth trying to formulate a plan to win over Hermione. Harry had filled her in on the discussion as soon as Malfoy and Hermione left to finally go to dinner and she returned from the library.

"Ginny, she's dating Malfoy, don't tell me you support this unholy union," Ron said as he continued to pace.

"Well...," she thought, "I don't like Malfoy, but he seems to make Hermione happy and I'm all for her happiness."

"Oh no, not you too," he huffed, "Can't you both see that she's making a huge mistake, Malfoy has been nothing but a pain, and I know he'll cause her emotional as well as physical pain if she doesn't do what he says."

"Don't you think that's taking it a little too far," Harry spoke, "As much of a annoying git Malfoy is, he does have a sense of self-control. He's more bark than bite really."

Ron huffed again, ruffling his red hair, "All I'm saying is, I'm trying to protect Hermione before she gets really hurt. And the best way is to get away from Malfoy and together with me."

"Ronald!" Ginny raised her voice and shifted her position into one more menacing, "Hermione is a big girl she doesn't need you looking out for her, and certainly doesn't need to prying into her love life and potentially messing up a great thing for her. Besides, dear brother, if she wanted to date you she would've, but you saw no interest in her until Malfoy came along, so I'm warning you if my best friend gets hurt because of you or your stupid plans, so help me that I don't hex you into the next millennia." With that she stomped up stairs.

Ron stood stunned before he half-yelled, "Can you believe her?" in Harry's direction.

"Sorry mate, she has a point. Until Malfoy came along, she was just a friend, now you suddenly want her. That's not the way things should be."

"Then tell me Harry, what should I do?" The anger still evident in his voice.

"Let her be."

At those words, Ron's face soured even more and he left the common room.

**(***)**

Hermione and Draco sat eating the dinner they grabbed from the Great Hall by the lake on a napkin Draco transfigured into a picnic sheet.

After swallowing a bite of her Roasted Pheasant sandwich and taking a gulp of pumpkin juice, Hermione turned to Draco, who was eagerly stuffing away a Steak and Kidney pie, although with better manners than Harry or Ron.

"Draco...," her voice was soft barely audible, he turned wiped his mouth and had a look of concern on his pale features.

"What is it?"

"Why?"

Still confused, "Why what?"

"Why did you set me up on date with Ron? I thought this went against your whole 'Touch-her-and-I'll-kill-you' policy, and knowing your temper and me knowing Ron's stubbornness he won't stop trying to win me over."

He smiled, they didn't call Hermione the 'smartest witch of their time' nothing she had already figured out what Weasley might do on their date. But she forgot one important thing. She caught his smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Have people told you, you are the smartest witch of our time?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because for the, and I quote 'smartest witch of our time' you're not very smart when it comes to love are you?"

She felt insulted, she turned away from him. He cupped her chin turning her back to face him.

"Remember your unbreakable, irreversible love spell?" He waited until it dawned on her.

When it did, her first reaction was, "You prat, you made me worry about nothing." And she punched him in the arm. He feigned hurt, rubbing his arm, but smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Don't worry Hermione, it took me too long to get you, I'm not going to let you go, ever, no matter who gets in the way." Draco stroked her brunette curls as she leaned into his chest.

Hermione looked up at him, "You really mean it?"

"A Malfoy always keeps his promises."

They sat in quiet embrace for a few more minutes before deciding to finish off dinner, this time, feeding each other.

**(***)**

The Friday before the 'date' with Hermione, where Ron swore he would win her back from Malfoy at all costs, was now upon them.

Ron was in his room finalizing his plan to win over Hermione.

It was quite early and he looked like he hadn't slept. He was scribbling on a two foot long piece of parchment muttering, "Yes", "That's perfect", "Oh yeah", "She'll love that", and "That's bloody brilliant". To the casual observer it would look as if Ronald Weasley had gone insane or at the very least having the makings of turning into a cliché comic book villain. And it just so happened that the casual observer or rather, observers happened to be Ginny and Harry.

"Ron, mate what are you doing?" Harry asking taking a cautious step toward him.

Ron didn't look up, instead he said, "Oh just finalizing plans to win over Hermione," as if it was the most normal thing to say in the entire world.

"Ron...," Ginny said her voice not hiding its slight agitation toward her brother.

"Don't worry Ginny, all it'll do it is will make Hermione come to her senses about Malfoy, no magic involved."

She narrowed her eyes at him, not completely believing him.

Harry had stepped in close enough to look over what Ron was writing down, but not so close as to make it obvious or to get caught. Once he read enough, then slipped back toward Ginny and told Ron, "Well, just make sure she's safe," before tapping Ginny on the shoulder.

They both exited, leaving Ron to continue his transformation from wizard to comic book villain.

**(***)**

"What Harry?" Ginny asked as soon as they were in the common room.

"Shh, not so loud."

"Well then tell me."

"I think we should follow Ron and Hermione tomorrow."

"Harry!" She admonished in a whisper.

"Listen, some of the things Ron has planned aren't exactly pleasant and I just think that we should follow them to make sure Hermione isn't emotionally scarred."

Ginny's face brightened, "Why Harry Potter, if I didn't know better I'd say you wanted Hermione to stay with Malfoy," she smirked, one very reminiscent of the aforementioned Slytherin.

Harry's face scrunched up in disgust. "Never, say that again," he towered over her staring daggers into her blue eyes from his emerald-blues.

She visibly flushed a tint redder. Eventually she spoke, "Do you think Hermione's going to be in that much trouble?"

"From what I saw I think it's our best course of action, I hate, and I emphasize _hate_ Malfoy, but I'd do anything for Hermione."

Ginny smiled. "Okay, so we'll shadow them. Meet me in the common room at 9?"

"It's a date." Harry smiled.

Her blush from a few moments ago returned to even fuller effect.

"We should get ready for classes."

Ginny just nodded.

**(***)**

Hermione meanwhile had been up since the crack of dawn, she used this time to catch up on homework or as Ron and Harry call it, 'Grade Squeezing' as they knew Hermione was simply going over every single assignment to see if she could find a mistake. They both knew, she could every well not turn in another assignment for the rest of the year and still have the best marks in the entire school.

Once she had inspected every last piece of homework parchment, she took out an enchanted quill and parchment set and began writing.

"Morning sleepy head." She then drew an 'St' at the end and the words disappeared.

A reply came a few minutes later, "Argh, do you realize what time it is?"

She giggled, she knew the sender liked to squeeze in as many minutes as he could, "It's 7:30." She drew another 'St'. and it disappeared again.

Immediately a response came, "That was a rhetorical question. So to what do I owe this morning Magic Messaging session?"

"Just wanted to say 'hi' and that I love you."

"Really, seriously Granger you just couldn't wait until breakfast?"

Her lips curled up at his last message, it was written with a sarcastic charm attached.

"No, I just couldn't wait, that's why I'm MMing you to tell. But also to tell you, I want you, I want you NOW!" She cast her sarcasm and a playful charm on the message and sent it.

The response was immediate, "Granger... I'm warning you... Do. Not. Tease. Me. In. The. Morning.

She giggled again as she knew what her words were doing to him.

"Granger? Since when are we back to surnames, _Malfoy_?"

"Since you started playing a sick and twisted game of witch tease, at 7 bloody 30 in the morning."

"Hahaha," was all she could send. She was really laughing so hard.

"_Hermione_..."

The way his message emphasized her name melted her heart.

"I'm sorry Draco, I have the date with Ron tomorrow and I'm nervous, are you absolutely sure you're OK with this?" She changed the subject.

"Hermione remember the spell, we are now bonded forever, nothing the Weasel does can stop it. Just make sure he knows that you have no interest and have fun. I'll show you how _I _feel when you get back."

She sighed dreamily, that probably means an extra intense snog session.

"Love you, Draco. Meet me for breakfast in front of the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"All right, give me 30 minutes."

"What? It doesn't take _me_ 30 minutes to get ready."

"Ahh, because you're already perfect, while I have to make myself perfect for my lady love."

Another dreamy sigh, if she didn't already love him, those words would have made it so.

"All right, but hurry."

"Faster than you can say 'Salazar Slytherin'."

"All right, I'll see you in a bit."

"Until then, my love."

Hermione was still getting used to romantic-Draco, since she had been terrorized for 4 years by evil-Draco. But she was loving it. She quickly got in her uniform then her House robe, then did a quick hair spell to ease the frizziness of her hair down to manageable soft waves and grabbed her books.

She stepped out of the portrait hole only to find a tall blond, with handsome pale features, piercing grey eyes, "bedhead"-styled hair with a green and silver tie peeking from his House robe over his uniform, standing in front, waiting.

"That was _not_ 30 minutes."

"I couldn't wait that long."

She smiled, and leaned into give him a quick good morning kiss.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm.

She took it.

**(***)**

_Saturday_. it was finally upon them. Hermione went to bed on Friday content after constant reassurance from Draco that Saturday wouldn't do anything to change how they feel about her. Now though, butterflies were starting to flutter in stomach. As much as she loved Ron as a friend and then spent some time dropping hints, which he never pick up on, she was now nervous because she was afraid of what this date could do to his psyche. She knew Ron was a volatile person, one who angered easily, one who saw things as black and white. So she was nervous that Ron might think that this date could be his shot at trying to convince her to be with him, something that she was having no part of.

Waiting by the portrait hole, Ron was convinced that his plan to show Hermione the "error of her ways" was bloody brilliant. He smile and thought about how by the end of the day she'll be his.

When Hermione came down she looked as natural and as beautiful as he'd ever seen. Was she always like this? How could he have been so blind? She wore a simple t-shirt and light blue cardigan paired with jeans and trainers. Her long frizzy hair was tamed into soft waves that cascaded down just past her shoulders. She wore no make-up save for some lip gloss, but looked amazing. Like Aphrodite reincarnated. And then there was her scent a scent that was uniquely Hermione, textbooks and vanilla.

"Hermione you look... amazing." Ron gaped.

She didn't thank him, instead, "Shall we go?"

He nodded obediently.

As they walked toward the carriages, Ron kept glancing at her, occasionally striking up friendly conversation or complimenting her for nth time. She responded politely, she made light conversation back, and finally thanked him. When they boarded, Ron decided to be a little bit more daring, sitting as close to her a possible and putting his arm around her. Begrudgingly, she allowed it, she didn't want their outing as friends to be ruined before it even began. It was when the carriages were well under way that Ron became even bolder. Stroking and playing with her hair as if it was the most natural thing to do, but she put a stop to it.

"Ron, please stop playing with my hair."

He looked at her as if she'd refused to let him copy her homework, "What, why?"

"Because that is an intimate gesture and I told you we are only going as friends."

"So you let Malfoy play with it?" He snipped.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend after all."

Ron grimaced at her referencing Malfoy as such. "You know he won't love you as much as me, right?"

"I don't know that Ron, all I know is that I'm happy with him."

"Why can't you see he's just playing you, Hermione?"

"Because he's not," her tone was sharp.

Ron's face was now a shade lighter than his hair, but his voice was still calm—for now, "He's just using you, Hermione, I don't know what his doing but, I'm determined to find out."

Hermione was about to respond but the convoy of carriages had stopped at Hogsmeade Station.

"Let's just have fun, okay?" Hermione finally suggested.

"All right. I have our entire day planned." Ron said holding up a notebook and smiled at her. The anger on his face from a few moments ago had dissipated.

She simply rolled her eyes.

As they disembarked, they walked along at a leisurely pace, both unaware of two shadows watching their every move since they boarded the carriages.

Ron and Hermione made there way to a shop Hermione didn't recognize, so she was skeptical when he said they should go in, she became even more wary when he asked her to close her eyes as this was a surprise.

She made a quick pro and cons list in her head before finally deciding to humor him.

Ron guided her in, making sure she didn't peek.

When he stopped she asked if she could open her eyes, he told her not yet.

Suddenly Hermione felt a slight cold chill flow through her body. "Ron?" She asked.

"Okay, Hermione you can open your eyes now," and she did.

What she saw shocked her. She was standing in Flourish and Blotts, but something was off, since she couldn't pick up any of the books and people seemingly didn't know she was there. She was about to ask why until she saw Harry and Draco, his father and her standing in front of each other. She then realized she and Ron were in a Pensieve and that she was reliving her first encounter with Lucius Malfoy where she told him about 'fear in a name' about He Who Shall Not Be Named. She then turned to Ron, "Ron why are we here, and why am I reliving this memory?"

"Because today I'm going to show they every instance that Malfoy, his family and his friends have made made our lives a living hell."

"And just what do you think you'll achieve by doing this?"

"To make you see the light, to make you remember that Malfoy is our enemy, that he hasn't change, that I'm better for you than him and that we belong together."

Hermione shook her head, "No Ron, get me out of here."

He grabbed her wrist, tightening his grip, "Sorry, Hermione this is for your own good."

Signaling for the next memory to start, he doesn't loosen his grip, despite her struggles.

She reluctantly relives several memories, from the time Draco called her a Mudblood, to the time he nearly had Buckbeak killed, to the time his father nearly killed Harry, following Dobby's emancipation. Then she saw a future memory, one that brought her to tears, not because it was sad or happy, they were tears of remorse, it was her and Ron much older, seeing off their children at Platform 9¾. It was when her future self looked at Draco that she felt empty. She knew this future wasn't right, she doesn't love Ron and surely would not be married to him or bear his children.

It was when she couldn't take anymore that Ron, signaled for the Pensieve to end.

When they were back in the shop, she fell to the ground on all fours, tears streaming out uncontrollably.

Ron felt a pang of guilt for making Hermione relive what he thought were terrible memories enough to make her cry. Except he didn't realize that she didn't start crying until the last one. And he didn't realize these tears were not for him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously, helping her up.

She slapped his hand away and stood up on her own.

"I'm sorry for making you relive those terrible memories of Malfoy, I know it was probably hard for you to remember just how horrible a person he is. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Hermione was seething mad now, the waterworks from a few minutes ago, were now dried thanks in large part the hotness of her face. She was absolutely livid. How dare he? How dare he believe that what he showed her caused her that much grief?

She stood calming herself, as he pulled her into an embrace.

She shoved him away immediately, and her hand connected with his cheek.

"What was that for?" He yelled angrily.

"You incomprehensible, petty, little excuse of a man," she bellowed, "Did you honestly think that showing me past memories of Draco would change my mind, especially when I know what he's like now. Did you honestly believe that I was crying because I was terrified at his words and actions? Did you?"

Ron nodded sheepishly.

"Well I have news for you, Ronald Weasley, your little plan didn't work, in fact, it's just as Draco said, this has proved to me how much more I love him."

"B-but you were crying."

"They weren't tears of horror or sadness Ronald, they were tears of remorse. Remorse at your future memory. I realize that if I were to break up with him I would end up regretting it. What you just showed, is exactly the opposite of what will happen."

"B-b-but...,"

"No buts Ronald, I'm sorry but, you've just proved to me that you are as immature as ever. Draco's changed for the better, you haven't."

Ron was tensing up now, his plan had the opposite effect? No, he just couldn't lose her now. He grabbed her wrist again.

"Let go," she said darkly.

"No," he replied likewise, "I'm not going to lose you to _him._"

He pushed her up against a wall, effectively pinning her, as he smirked, he now had both wrists held over her head and slowly he leaned in, the smirk giving way to puckered lips.

Just as he was going to press his lips to her, he was thrust back by an extreme blast of cold. It felt like he was in the middle of a blizzard. The force of the blast pushed him back a good 5 feet from her, culminating in his landing on his bum with an indignant _oomph_.

When he finally regained his bearings, Ron stood fuming, yelled and began to charge back toward her, "What did you do, you bitch!"

Hermione was shocked at Ron's language toward her, but more shocked at the two people who were now in front her, wands drawn.

"Harry, Ginny?" Hermione asked in surprise, now massaging her wrists.

"You all right, Hermione?" Harry asked looking back briefly with a look of concern, before turning back toward Ron.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Ron ignored their presence, and asked Hermione through gritted teeth, "What did you do?"

"_I _didn't do anything. It was the spell I put on Draco and myself." Hermione crossed her arms.

"What spell?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny looked back in anticipation as well.

"_Semper Amamus, _a forever love spell. One that is unbreakable, irreversible, only works on those meant to be together and the best part it's also a protective against infidelity as well. Which means _Ron, _you can't do anything to break up Draco and I," She smiled coyly.

"Just because it works on you doesn't mean it works on him," Ron countered.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ron, but it protects Draco from other girls' advances as well."

Ron now focused his attention on Harry and Ginny who still had their wands at the ready.

"Harry, Ginny, put down your wands and move." Ron ordered.

But his best friend and little sister stood their ground.

"This doesn't concern you two," He added.

"Like hell, it doesn't, you forced Hermione to go into a Pensieve, made her cry, pinned her against a wall, probably bruised her wrists and worst of all you called her something I never thought you ever would," Ginny told him forcefully, raising her wand higher. "You hurt the one person that's like a sister to me."

"Well, I'm your brother and I'm telling you and Harry to move."

"We can't do that, Ron," Harry said.

"It's okay guys, thanks for the help. I can take it from here," Hermione told her two bodyguards softly.

They lowered their wands, each stepped to the side flanking her on each, but didn't put their wands away.

"See, even Hermione says this doesn't involve you two," Ron said, walking toward her arms extended. Hermione whipped out her wand. "Not another step, Ron."

He held up his hands in surrender but didn't retreat. He just smirked softly at her attempt at bravado.

"Please Hermione, put the wand down, I jut want to hug you," he sounded sincere. But she wasn't buying it. He was now just a wand's length away, when he slowly dropped a hand. Hermione gripped her wand tighter, Harry and Ginny raised theirs once more.

Just as Ron was going to embrace her, another blast of cold hit him, causing him to fall back again.

Harry, ginny and Hermione chose this moment to run away. Hermione casted a timed door seal allowing them enough time to get back to Hogwarts before it broke along with the Anti-Alohomora Charm.

xxx

When the trio reached Hogwarts grounds via the Shrieking Shack Harry checked Hermione's wrists for any signs of bruising.

"How is it?"

"I don't know, doesn't look to be any surface bruising, but let's go to Madam Pomfrey just in case.

Hermione smiled at him as the trio started to walk toward the Infirmary.

Along the way, Ginny spoke up, she had been quiet since they left Hogsmeade, which for her is an achievement.

"i'm going to kill Ron, or better yet, let mum do it."

Hermione was now a little confused, over the course of the last 30 minutes she hadn't questioned Harry and Ginny showing up, But now it nagged at her.

"So Gin, Harry," she turned to face them while walking backwards, "How did you know where I was?"

Sheepishly, "We followed you, since the carriages," Harry said, blushing.

"You followed me?"

"Harry, thought it would be necessary since he took a peek at what Ron had planned," Ginny said in his defense.

A slow smile began to form on Hermione's features.

"Thank—" _Oomph. _She bumped into someone, she was reeling, but two hands grabbed her before she could fall.

"Hermione?"

She recognized that voice anywhere and blushed a deep pink. Her one and only. Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing back so soon, it's barely noon? And why are you with Potter and the Weaselette?"

Ginny hated that nickname that the Slytherins had graciously bestowed on her. "We were just helping back to Hogwarts, you git."

Concern flashed over Draco's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly shooting Ginny a glare.

"Come now Hermione, we both know your a terrible liar, what happened?"

She sighed, "Okay well, Ron got a little bit too touchy on the date which wasn't really a date, more like a Malfoy-ish attempt to win me over."

Several emotions ran across Draco face: anger, amusement and finally concern once more.

"What _exactly_ did the Weasel do?" Draco asked calmly.

Another sigh from Hermione, "He took me into a Pensieve showing me memories of your past behavior toward me and the group, he pinned me against a wall, tried to kiss me and Harry thinks he may have bruised my wrist when he grabbed it."

Draco was now enraged. "HE DID WHAT? I'M GOING TO AVADA HIS ARSE!"

Hermione placed a calming hand on Draco's cheek and spoke softly, "Calm down Draco, the _Semper Amamus _didn't let him kiss me, Harry and Ginny were there, wands ready if Ron was going to try anything and we don't even know if he did bruise anything, except maybe for his ego."

At his girlfriend's calming voice, most of the anger dissipated. "Weasley, I know he's your brother, but I can't promise the next time I see him that you'll recognize him," Draco said to Ginny.

"That's fine by me, he deserves it, the git."

"Stop it, you two," Harry finally spoke up, "Ron's made a mistake but violence isn't the answer."

"Typically Potter," Draco sneered.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Harry replied with darkening eyes.

"Harry's right Draco, please let me handle it," Hermione said holding his hands and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"All right Hermione, I'll back off for now—for you, but if the Weasel pulls another stunt like today or hurts you in any way from here on out, he'll find himself in the Intensive Care Unit at St. Mungo's."

"_Draco_...," she plead.

He just smiled. "Come on, let's get that wrist checked out."

* * *

**E/N: It was really hard to write an angry Ron, which was the reason for this delay. I admit I'm not good at writing drama, but I try my best. The rest of this story will be lighter on the drama save for a couple of scenes in the next chapter. **


	5. Ron-less Week

**CH. 5 - Ron-less Week**

**A/N: So, this chapter has no Ron in it per se. It shows how the Slytherins feel about Draco's relationship as the first four focused on Ron/the Gyffindors. Anyway read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

The group walked into the Infirmary, by now they had been frequent visitors usually as a result of the opposing house individual's actions. Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk as the group approached.

"Yes darlings, what can I do for you?"

"I think I may have bruised my wrist, could you take a look?" Hermione asked the elderly witch.

A small smile of compassion, graced the nurses' features. "Of course dear, have a seat."

Madam Pomfrey then proceeded to cast a revealing charm from her wand, it shown a light blue. The smile was back. Draco, Harry and Ginny all watched the examination with curious looks.

"Well Hermione dear, there is no damage, no broken bones or bruising. There is however a large hand print outlined on your wrist which would suggest you were grabbed or jerked quite suddenly."

Hermione looked toward the floor. Madam Pomfrey sensing a heavy air about to descend, as the others had also turned away, decided not to probe.

"In either case, you just need to take it easy the rest of the day, no potions will be necessary."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said as she tested her wrist and smiled at the old witch.

"You're quite welcome, dear." She turned and went back to her desk.

As the group began to leave Madam Pomfrey heard a collective sigh escape from them, a bigger one coming from Draco Malfoy. She smiled at the Ministry nursing paperwork in front of her as she heard the door to the Infirmary close.

**(***)**

The couple of weeks was spent Ron-less, it seemed that Ron was avoiding her. In Potions he sat two seats away with Colin Creevey. During meals he sat with the Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. He avoided looking at her in the common room or even being there any longer then was necessary. It suited Hermione just fine, after what he did she wasn't exactly ready to be chummy with him again any time soon. However, it seemed that he was avoiding Harry and Ginny just as much. And that bothered her.

Over breakfast during the first week, Hermione decided to bring this up with Harry and Ginny.

"Has Ron been avoiding you guys too?"

"Unfortunately," Harry said subdued, he missed his best mate, but wasn't about to stop protecting Hermione, his surrogate sister.

"I think he's up to something," Ginny said suspiciously, "I mean if anyone has the right to avoid someone it's you, not him."

"Maybe he feels guilty," Hermione stated emotionless.

"He better feel guilty, he's lucky I didn't hex him or worst, tell Mum."

Don't worry Hermione, Ron will come around," Harry said believing that Hermione brought up Ron because she missed him too.

"Oh, it's fine by me if he remains a bit distant, I'm not quite ready to forgive him yet. Not until he accepts my relationship with Draco or at the very least tolerate it without looking like a volcano about to erupt."

"Hermione you don't mean that," Harry said quietly.

"I do Harry, he needs to grow up."

"Hear, hear," Ginny toasted.

**(***)**

The Ron-less weeks was definitely a relaxing time for Draco. He didn't have to constantly be on guard against the Weasel. He and Hermione spent more time together, happy and content. There was just one incident regarding his relationship with a certain curly-haired brunette genius. His mates Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"So Draco," Theo began, as the three walked to Herbology, "Just how close are you and Granger?"

"Why do you ask?"

Grinning as he looked at Blaise, "Because we just wondering if you've... what the muggle saying," he feigned thought, "oh yeah, 'made it home', yet?" He chuckled.

Draco stopped dead in tracks, turned to face the two of them, "What did you say?" He said in a low growl.

"You know, we're just wondering if you've seen more of Granger than just House robes," Blaise supplied.

Draco was silent for a long time; thinking, calculating, a part of him trying to figure out if there is a dismemberment spell for use after he'd _Stupefy _the two idiots in front of him.

"Draco, Draco," Blaise shook him out of his train of thought. "You all right?"

Instead of answering he leaned in to the two Slytherins and whispered in dangerously low and slow voice, "Let me make one thing crystal clear to you two and you can pass this along to anyone who will listen," Blaise and Theo grinned thinking he was going to spill the goods; instead, "If you either of you or anyone else insinuates that Hermione Granger is easy or is anything but herself, I will have your balls hacked off and strung up on the Quidditch pitch to be used as windsocks, do I make myself clear?"

He turned and walked toward the gardens, leaving the two boys speechless and looking at their crotch area with concern before running to catch up to the blond.

"Draco, wait up!" Blaise called.

"We were only teasing mate, no need to dole out threats," Theo added once they caught up.

"I take everything that has to do with Hermione seriously. Remember that." He stated looking straight ahead and with an even tone.

"Right we're sorry, mate." Blaise said, eyeing Theo.

"Yeah, sorry," Theo said quickly.

The rest of the way Draco was walking two steps ahead. Theo and Blaise had slunk back and were now whispering to each other.

"Honestly, I didn't expect that response from him," Blaise whispered.

"I know, I thought that when he threatened Pansy and Millie and by extension the entire school he did it for show only."

"Guess he's serious about Granger."

"Guess so," Theo said.

Suddenly Blaise grinned, "Who would have thought, the one to defrost the icy Slytherin Prince's heart would be the Gryffindor Golden Girl?"

Theo smiled, "Don't let him hear you say that."

**(***)**

The end of Ron-less week for Hermione was extra special because of a few surprises from her favorite Slytherin.

The first surprise happened on Friday after dinner. Draco had managed to procure the use of a pair of muggle devices called a film projector and projection screen and the use of an empty classroom.

"Draco," Hermione laughed, as she let Draco lead her blindfolded into a room after dinner, "where on Earth are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Once he had shut the door behind them, came up behind her, "Ready?"

"Always."

He lifted her blindfold. What Hermione saw made her gasp. The classroom was transformed into a muggle movie theatre. There was a large projection screen in front and a film projector in the back.

She turned to face him, "Surprise." Draco said with smile, a smile he reserved only for her. "I thought tonight we'd what is it that you said you always do with your parents on Sundays," he thought for a second, "Oh that's right, go to the movies."

"How?" Hermione gestured to the setup.

"I'm a Malfoy, I always get what I want."

She smiled at his cockiness.

"Now then my lady, would you care to join me?" He looped an arm.

"Of course good sir," she said as she grabbed onto it.

They sat in the back, as Hermione said those were the best seats.

"So Draco, what are we watching?"

"Your favorite, _Casablanca_."

She smiled, he remembered. She had told him about her favorite movie when he had visited her and her parents in the summer.

The film began to play, Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest as he wrapped a loving arm around her.

They watched the movie in quiet, comfortable, companionable silence until they reached the ending scene where lIsa says goodbye to Rick. At which point Hermione spoke softly, "Draco if I had to leave, would you let me leave like llsa?"

"Where is this coming from?" Draco looked at his girlfriend with a soft expression.

"Nowhere, just hypothetically."

He pondered this for minute, "No, hypothetically or not. I'm never letting you leave, you're stuck with me." He smiled at her.

She smiled and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips which he quickly deepened.

**(***)**

The second and third surprise came on Sunday while Hermione was in the library studying when a First Year Ravenclaw came up to her.

"Here some boy told me to give this to you." The girl said as she handed Hermione the gold envelope.

"Thank you."

The girl walked away without as much as a 'goodbye'.

Hermione opened the envelope, and began to read.

_Dear Hermione, _

_You've been cooped up in the library far too long for a Sunday and that is unacceptable, no girlfriend of mine will be hidden away, especially one as beautiful as you. Therefore, you better be ready and waiting on the Astronomy Tower balcony within 10 minutes or else the surprise I have will will be shown and given to Pansy (and I know neither of us wants that). _

_Love Yours Always,_

_DM _

Hermione read the letter and internally squealed with delight, on the outside she only let a small smile play over her face as she gathered up her belongings and headed toward the Gryffindor common room to drop off her things.

As she walked toward the Astronomy Tower, she felt oddly nervous. She loved when Draco would surprise her, it was more of his romantic side seeping out and slowly she was becoming more accustomed to it. When she made it to the Tower, there was no sign of Draco. She must have been early, she thought. She waited. Five minutes turned into ten then into 15 and then 20, but still no sign of her beloved boyfriend. This she thought was odd because if there was one thing about Draco that she knew it was that he was always on time, to the exactly second for things that were important. Classes, however didn't count as he thought those were a waste of time. And since they started dating, Hermione, has been the most important thing to him, so his tardiness made the butterflies that were already in her stomach double in size and quantity.

It wasn't until Hermione had waited for 45 minutes did he finally show up, running and out of breath.

She wasn't too pleased to say the least.

"Where have you been? Ten minutes, your letter said, it's been bloody close to an hour!"

"Hermione," Draco grabbed her had pleadingly, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I was on my way to you when something... happened."

She how wore a concerned look, "What?" Her voice was soft and quiet like his. When he was like this—vulnerable, she couldn't help but forgive him, since he didn't show that side too often despite, being in a relationship with her.

Draco took a deep breath, "In a word: Pansy."

Hermione's face suddenly reddened with jealous rage. How dare that pug-faced harlot still try and flirt and get touchy with Draco despite the _Semper Amamus _spell. All right, it's not like the spell wrote 'He's mine, back off' on Draco's forehead, but considering the amount of time Hermione and Draco spend together, plus his threats, you would think she could put two and two together _and _back off.

"Okay so what happened?"

"Hermione, before I tell you I want you to promise not go off the hinges, can you do that?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay so, I was headed to the Tower when Pansy, Millie and the Greengrass sisters ambushed me. They tied me up with enchanted rope and levitated me back to the Slytherin common room. Once there, they proceeded to lock all entrance to the common room, and then they each began to psychologically torture me, calling me names like 'blood traitor'; telling me how they would attack and kill you in excoriating detail once I'm locked away somewhere in the castle. They called it, purification." He finished with a shudder.

Hermione listened with terrifying eyes, eyes which were brimming with tears. "So how did you escape?" She asked after several minutes, softly.

"After they each finished their probable accounts of murder, they each decided to give me a kiss to remind me what pureblood girls are like. They didn't know about the _Semper Amamus _spell or its protective ability, so one by one they tried and unlike your encounter with Weasley, where he was just blown back every time; each time a girl came up to try and kiss me she was knocked out. So once the four were, knocked out, I _Accio_'ed my wand, broke the spell, reported the incident to Snape and Dumbledore then came running to you as fast as my legs could carry me."

She listened to his story with a gloss of sadness on her face, for what he had to endure.

"One thing I don't get is why was the spell's protection of you different from me?" Hermione asked.

"According to Dumbledore, who I told about the spell to, its infidelity protection is based on the severity of the situation they are in. You could in theory run away, while I was incapacitated."

"Makes sense." Hermione then walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that, Draco," she softly sobbed into his robe.

Draco ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her, "Shh, shh, I'm all right. It'll take a lot more than 4 angry, ugly girls to keep me from you."

"Still...,"

He lifted Hermione's chin, "Hermione look at me, I told you, I love you and I'm never going away, you're stuck with me."

Hermione gave a half-smile.

"I love you, too," Hermione said as she returned her head to his chest.

They stood in the Tower in the embrace, neither saying a word, neither moving an inch. This was their moment and nothing could make them break away unless they themselves wanted to. Finally, however Draco did release Hermione.

"All right, enough boo-hooing on what happened, I promised you a surprise and there is still time to give them to you," Draco said trying to refocus on the original reason why they met up.

Hermione brightened, the smile Draco was so accustomed to seeing was now back albeit with a lesser glow.

"First," Draco began, "I spoke with Father and Mother a couple of days ago, and while Father is still only begrudgingly accepting of you, for the time being, Mother is completely onboard with our relationship, that's why she gave this to me," he took out a pendent box and presented to the now blushing brunette.

"Oh Merlin, it's beautiful," Hermione said as she looked at the heart-shaped platinum silver pendent with an emerald heart-shaped cut stone embedded in it along the Malfoy family crest etched inside the stone.

"This pendent has been in my family for six centuries, it is given to the first-born son to bestow on the one woman he believes is his 'one and only'. Hermione you're my one and only, I truly believe that, will you accept this as a token of our ever-lasting love?"

"Yes, of course," she cupped her hand over her mouth and stifled an onslaught of tears, which worked for the most part save for a few stray ones.

As Draco placed it around her neck, Hermione gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"My robes say 'Gryffindor' but my heart screams 'Slytherin' and this pendent is further proof."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Draco chuckled.

"It's not, my heart had already belonged to a Slytherin well before this pendent."

Feigning jealousy, "What? Who is it Blaise, Theo or Merlin forbid Crabbe or Goyle," Draco said with a twinkle in his silvery orbs.

Hermione laughed. "It's none of those, the Slytherin I fell for is tall; incredible handsome; menacing, but sweet; is incorrigible sometimes, a prat others; but above all else he loves me for me and is willing to do anything for me and I feel the same way towards him."

Draco then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and lowered his lips close to hers and just before kissing her with a passion whispered, "And don't you forget it."

"Come on, time for part two."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, there was more?

Silently a Firebolt levitated toward them. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Draco," She said as she took a step back, "Just what exactly are you planning?" Her voice was shaky.

He smiled, "A broom ride, of course."

"No, no and no. Not happening. Sorry, wrong number. I won't. I refuse."

"And why not, my brave little bookworm?" He grinned.

"I don't like to fly, and there nothing you can do or say that convince me otherwise."

Draco's grin grew larger, "Oh challenge accepted, Hermione," he said in a low, throaty tone.

_Oh Merlin, I'm in for it now, _she thought.

He stared at her, almost as if he was sizing her up, but she knew better. Her only chance to make run for it. So she did, she dashed by him as quickly as she could, however he hadn't moved an inch. This caused her to stop at the threshold opening. He was just standing there, a wicked, plotting smile on his face, but he was still just standing there. She decided to no ask and just run. She had only taken three steps when he appeared in front of her. This caused her brows to scrunch up in confusion.

"What? How?"

"You didn't honestly think you're the only one with knowledge of advanced spells in this relationship, did you?" He asked as he took a step forward, she taking a step back, repeating until she was up against a wall.

He took both her hands and held them above her head, with his free one he slid it up the side of her thigh, cupping his hand under her knee letting it rest there as he leaned in. His piercing silver eyes darkened as he looked into the fiery brunette that was in hands and under his control. Hermione, for her part was now trying extremely hard not to get turned on by what was happening, but to not avail. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered and darkened at his stare and a smirk was creeping onto her lips.

"Last chance, Granger, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you're getting on that broom." he said his voice low, as he leaned into his girlfriend further.

"The hard way. I'll never make anything easy for you Malfoy," she said with a sultry low growl.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger, you could have saved yourself the trouble but, no matter."

Draco leaned in his lips ready to devour hers. Hermione licked her lips seductively awaiting the onslaught. When it happened she was taken to an entirely new place. Every kiss with Draco was passion-filled, and felt like the first time. Oh Merlin, the first time he kissed her, it made her knees weak, lips red and swollen, eyes aflutter, and the man actually had her seeing stars afterwards. That was what this kiss was, their first multiplied by a hundred. There was no resistance by either party; lips and tongues battled for supremacy in each others mouths'; hands delving into each other's hair; soft and loud moans echoed through the empty tower; his hands soon cupped her perfectly formed bottom after wandering around her delicate, perfectly curved figure; hers traveling the the length of his bare chest and torso after going under his robes, feeling every muscle that came as a result of being a Seeker. This was far and away the best kiss either has had ever and it was after several short breaks for air and then immediate resumption of their snogging activities that Draco and Hermione both agreed to pull away.

"So, Miss Granger, what do you say now to broom ride?" Draco's voice was low, throaty and still searching for air.

"Yes, as long as we can do _that_ again sometime," Hermione's was a barely audible whisper, as she still recovering from hands down the greatest kiss in Hogwarts history. She was seeing _constellations _not stars, her knees felt like putty, and she was pretty positive her lips were so swollen that she could they be mistaken for balloons.

"That can be arranged."


	6. Jealousy

**CH. 6 - Jealousy**

**A/N: Short little chapter I wrote while bored at work, it's cool being head honcho, but sometimes you have nothing to do, so here this is. Not too much plot development just something that I thought would be funny and light. I thought of this chapter last night, but was too tired to start right away. Luckily I remembered the basic outline of it. One, more thing, I couldn't think of a fancy way to say kissing so I went with the scientific term. Mind you the term, not the study of, which is a completely different word. As always read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bash his face in or hex him into the orangutan he is?" Draco yelled pacing the Room of Requirement. It had become their place to talk, argue, yell or snog all without the attention of the entire school upon them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, it had been so great; two months of peace and quiet and now this. _It was nice while it lasted_, she thought. Sighing she said, "Draco calm down, it was meaningless to me."

"You still didn't answer my question," he fumed.

"Fine I'll give you two; one, if you hurt him I'm gone and two, expulsion."

His jaw dropped. It took him a few minutes to compose himself again, when he spoke though he stuttered, "Y-you would leave me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, and not because I have feeling for him, it's because you can't or rather won't even try to be civil toward him or anyone of my friends," Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

Unbelievable, after all his done to be with her, she would walk out, just like that? Draco shook his head free of the thought, no, he'd come too far, gave too much and loved her too much let that happen. He took several calming breaths before he slowly walked toward the chestnut-haired girl standing before him looking cross.

"Hermione," he said softly untangling her arms and taking her hand, he stared intently into her chocolate brown orbs; she could almost see herself in his silver ones as she stared back, "please, please don't leave me."

It was such a simple sentence, six words, that's it, but it carried so much force and it was coming from him. Until now she couldn't tell the depth of his personality or emotional change because he still hid it very well underneath the Slytherin façade, even with her sometimes. But here he was begging her, she knew Malfoys don't beg, they were too proud for that, he did. He just did. She did the first thing that came to mind, she cupped his cheek, tip-toed and kissed him generously. He quickly reciprocated seizing her small, feminine form in his arms and deepened their osculation. When they broke apart, her hand rested on his cheek still, he leaned into it, smiling at her touch. She smiled back.

"Feel better?" Hermione said after awhile.

"If I say 'no' do I get another kiss?" The trademark smirk returned.

She playfully slapped his chest.

"I love you, and there is nothing Ron can do that can convince me otherwise. Forever Love spell remember?"

He chuckled, up until recent he was he who had to remind her.

"I know and I love you too."

He sat down and she followed, resting her head on his chest while he wrapped a protective arm around her and also playing with the ends of her hair. They sat like that motionless except for Draco's hand twisting and turning her curls around his finger and quiet as well, neither waiting to say anything that would upset the moment. Until Draco couldn't take it anymore, he had to say the one thing that was really bothering him.

"Weasel had no right, sending you that Holiday Howler saying, 'Be mine' and an invite to the Yule Ball."

Sighing again, Hermione spoke, "Draco there is nothing wrong with him asking me to the Ball it's perfectly normal."

His eyebrows shot up, and he pulled away slightly, "Yes Hermione, normal if the girl he was asking wasn't already in a relationship," he drew out slowly as if explaining to a five year-old.

That earned him another eye roll. "Maybe he figured that since you haven't asked, I would still go, even as a friend."

Draco scoffed at her notion of 'going as friends', "I believe it was _implied _Hermione that you go with me your, ever-loving, devilishly handsome boyfriend."

"Don't forget modest," she chuckled sarcastically.

"Hold on, are you telling me you're considering the Weasel's invite?" She nodded with a slight smirk that he didn't catch.

"So you're saying that although I am your boyfriend you would still go with someone else, even the Weasel? Why?"

"Because you didn't ask me," she grinned.

"I-I have to ask? My own girlfriend?" He sounded shocked.

"Yep," she giggled.

"She's lucky I love her so much," he mumbled under his breath. He took a breath then asked in a overly regal and dramatic manner, "Hermione, my darling Gryffindor, will you be my date to Yule Ball?"

"Yes Draco," she giggled again.

Okay yes, his invitation was a bit overdramatic in tone and forced, but she'd come to expect nothing less from the Snake Prince himself.

They returned to the couch, Ron forgotten, dance invites set; all they were doing now was relaxing in each other's company. Her head rested once more on his chest as she curled into him and he held her.

After awhile of Draco drawing mindless circles on her hand and Hermione listening to his steady heartbeat, she spoke, "So Krum, visited me in the library today," it was so casual and soft, like it meant nothing.

Immediately Draco shot up, "What did the Bulgarian baboon want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Hermione sighed, _why does he get so jealous? _

"He was asking me where the athletic book section was."

"Oh," Draco realized he had become jealous for no reason.

"Yeah 'oh'," Hermione huffed, "Why are you so easily riled up?"

"Because...,"

"Because what?"

"I don't like it when other guys touch or flirt with you, it's bad enough that I have to put up with Potter and Weasley, but you don't seem to mind when any guy does it. It means me feel like I'm not enough for you."

"Oh Draco you lovable idiot," she held his hand, "You are plenty of man for me and then some. I don't mind because those guys are nothing compare to you and how I feel about you."

He didn't know whether to be offended by her endearment or happy that she truly does love him.

"Still I don't like it."

"What can I do to convince you?"

He thought about it. It was several minutes before he answered.

"You have to get Weaselette to agree to one dance at the Yule Ball with me."

That was not the answer Hermione was expecting.

"What? Why Ginny?"

"Because despite her moronic brother, she's willing to accept me and she's a hot little thing," he smiled.

Hermione's lips turned into a frown. He thought Ginny was hot?

"You think Ginny is hot?" She asked quietly.

"Not just me the entire Slytherin Quidditch team thinks so. We believe that if it wasn't for her family she would've made a perfect Slytherin. Cunning; willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants, I saw her dating Dean Thomas to make Potter notice her; feisty; and rumor has it she's a pretty good kisser."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this, her boyfriend the one that gets jealous when she even goes _near _another guy is ogling another girl, her best friend at that.

"What does the team say about me?" She asked in curiosity and because she wondered if Draco stood up for her against his teammates.

"Oh, they said you look okay, a bit too bookwormish though. If you showed more skin, then maybe they put you above Cho Chang." His face showing no emotion, but inside he was laughing like a madman.

"You told them they were complete idiots right? You defended me right?"

"Hermione, it was just locker room talk, you know it doesn't mean anything," she said trying to calm her as she was now pacing.

"I can't believe you, Malfoy, I've stayed true to you, and yet your secretly lusting after Ginny and you didn't have balls to defend me to your friends."

"Whoa, slow down Hermione,"

She did, taking several breaths. She stood there staring at him.

"So, about that dance with Weaselette?"

"NO! Never. Forget it. And you what you can go after Ginny if you want her so badly, I was wrong about you!" The tears she held back were starting to stream down her cheeks like a rushing river. "You, I never want to see you again!" She turned to leave, but he caught her hand.

"Let me go, Malfoy," she spat out his last name.

Instead he spun her around to face him, brushed her cheeks dry and kissed her with more passion than ever before, she couldn't resist. She melted into it immediately, fisting his hair in her hands, as his cupped her perfected shaped bottom. She moaned as he gave it a slight squeeze.

They parted their lips, but he was still close, "Doesn't feel so good to be on the other end does it?" he whispered, his forehead touching hers.

It took her a moment and she pulled back, "You were messing with me?"

He nodded, the Malfoy smirk ever present on his face.

"So all of that about Ginny?"

"Made up."

"And about me?"

"Made up."

"So you don't think Ginny's hot?" She asked as a blush painted her already red tear-soaked cheeks redder.

"Merlin no, Potter can have her, I only have eyes for one person and she's standing in front of me blushing redder than Weasel's hair."

He walked toward her, "Congratulations Granger, you are now officially a jealous girlfriend," he kissed her forehead and started to run out of the Room of Requirement as fast as possible, laughing.

Hermione was seeing red now, not from embarrassment, but from rage, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! You get your pale arse back here, I'm not done with you yet!" Hermione yelled as she started running after him.

Draco just kept laughing and running.


	7. Welcome To My World

**CH. 7 - Welcome To My World**

**A/N: Here it is the delayed CH. 7. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"I am not a jealous girlfriend," Hermione huffed to her Potions textbook in the library. The words Draco said last week, albeit in fun still rang in her head. She studied her text with a glossy look, seeping in none of the information, finally, she looked up, closed her book, stuffed it in her bag and headed for the one place she'd never thought she'd go willingly on her own. The Slytherin dungeons.

She stood outside the gargoyle-guarded common room that belonged to the den of snakes and knocked. Which she thought was odd, knocking on a statue. But seconds later it opened. The last person she wanted to answer stood in front of her: Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, it's you," Pansy deadpanned upon seeing Hermione. Because most of the Slytherins valued their lives and reputation, they steered clear of harming Hermione physically and emotionally, else risk Draco's wrath. The others simply had no interest in what their Prince was doing so they minded their own business. That's not to say they couldn't be sarcastic or indifferent to her. And in all honesty Hermione expected that.

"What do you want?" Pansy crossed her arms.

"I need to see Draco," Hermione replied.

"Stay there, I'll get him for you," she turned heel and the gargoyle moved back in place.

A minute later Draco appeared.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Hermione rapid-fired.

"Okay... thanks for clearing that up," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, I'm upset," she blurted out and crossed her arms. _She so adorable_, Draco thought.

"What about?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?" Draco asked affronted.

"You called me a jealous girlfriend," she mumbled furrowing her brow.

Draco laughed, Hermione now looked as if a professor had just given her a P.

"Stop laughing this is serious," she demanded.

Draco's laugh subsided, he wiped a tear away and spoke, humor still evident in voice, "I'm sorry, really, but I thought you knew I only teasing a bit."

"I know," Hermione began softly, "But it makes me sound petty, possessive and dependent on a man to complete me and that hurts."

Draco's humor ceased as he understood where his beloved girlfriend was coming from, he stepped closer to her, wrapping her in a comforting embrace while stroking her hair. She rested her head on his chest.

After awhile he pulled her back and looked at her with a smile that only she is privy to, "Hermione, you are none of those things, although I sometimes wish you were a little more possessive especially around Pansy, Forever Love spell or not, but I truly am sorry if I made you feel any of those things, you are a strong, intelligent, beautiful, independent witch and the one I fell in love with, I wouldn't want you to be anybody but yourself."

Hermione's face relaxed and a bright smile shone on her face.

"Am I forgiven?" Draco asked with a slight smile after a moment.

"I suppose. It was pretty petty of me to get this upset over something so small," she continued, "Yes, yes you are," she affirmed.

He smiled.

"Well it's getting late, I best head back to the Gryffindor common room," Hermione excused herself.

"Hermione wait." Draco grabbed her hand as she turned, she turned to him, "Yes?"

"I would like you to meet my parents," he said suddenly.

Hermione paled and stood motionless for several minutes.

"Hermione...," Draco said slowly reaching out a hand in concern.

She turned up to meet his eyes, the pale look still present on her features. "I-I-I don't think that's a good idea," she stuttered out quietly.

His face now showed deep concern, Hermione was usually stronger than this.

"Why not?" He inquired.

"Because of my blood status. You told me yourself that they pride themselves, as did you not too long ago on being pureblooded, imagine what they'd say if you showed up with a muggleborn girlfriend."

Draco pondered her scenario briefly, before smiling, she looked up at him, "Why are you smiling?"

"Hermione I promise you, your blood status is nothing to worry about my parents will love you, my mother especially. My father, despite your initial impression of him at Flourish and Blotts in Second Year is tolerant of company, plus, if you recall he did write and said that he will accept you if you are my "one and only" therefore he will not make snide remarks about your status. Just be yourself and they will respect and love you just as I have."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked biting her lower lip anxiously.

"Because I am, and if they do get out of line I'll be there, I wouldn't throw you into the proverbial snake pit," he flashed her a bright smile, the one meant for her and her eyes only.

She relaxed a little and took a deep breath, "This is a big step for us."

"It is."

She let out a breath, "Okay, I do it."

"See, I knew that Gryffindor courage would kick in eventually," he smirked.

Hermione gave him a half-smile of her own.

With the Yule Ball less than two weeks away, Hogwarts was eagerly getting ready for the big event. However, Hermione Granger was dreading the whole thing, not because of the dance or because of her date, but because she would be meeting Draco's parents on the last Hogsmeade weekend of the term. She had told him she'd do it and by Merlin she will, but it was still unnerving. This despite Draco's suggesting that they meet in Hogsmeade a relatively neutral place rather than Hogwarts or the Manor.

Friday, tomorrow would be the day she met her boyfriend's parents, at breakfast she was just playing with her food and Harry and Ginny looked concerned.

"Hermione if you're not up for it, you could just call it off, I'm sure the new Malfoy would understand," Harry said comfortingly.

Hermione shook her head, "No I have to, Draco met my parents well before we were a couple and while he later admitted it was quite terrifying he still did it for me so, I have to do this. If I want any shot at a future with him."

Ron who in recent weeks had calmed down considerably, meaning he was speaking to the group again, however he steered clear of any conversation that dealt with Hermione and Malfoy or just Malfoy in general; put in his two pence.

"See, Hermione his pressuring you to do something you don't want to do, he _hasn't _changed_. _First he's pressuring you to meet his parents, next thing you know he's pressuring you to have sex, I'm telling you, you'd be a lot better off without the git."

Hermione and Ginny narrowed their eyes angrily at him.

"Ronald, I do wish you would stop trying to break us up, I told you, you can't," Hermione said a little bit too calm and sweetly.

"You're lucky Hermione has forgiven you about the Hogsmeade incident, stop trying to break them up or so help me you'll be getting a Howler from Mum and a Bat-Bogey Hex courtesy of me," Ginny added.

Ron paled and quickly shifted back to his breakfast. The girls smiled in triumph at each other. Harry meanwhile shuddered at the mention of the hex, he had heard Fred and George mention being on the receiving end of it.

Saturday. Judgement Day, literally. Hermione was a ball of nerves pacing around the Gryffindor common room while Ginny watched from the couch amused. She was wringing her hands nervously, looking up at the clock every 5 minutes. While it was amusing to watch a nervous Hermione, ginny knew that if she didn't calm down, she would probably wear a hole in the middle of the room or worse. What exactly the worse was, Ginny didn't know but Hermione needed to calm down: now.

"Hermione, stop pacing."

"How can I, I'm about to meet my boyfriend's parents who in case you didn't know, practically own the Wizarding World. On top of that, my boyfriend's probably the closest thing to royalty there is, he's the Wizarding World's Prince William! So sorry if I can't calm down," she screeched, practically pulling at her hair which she had managed to tame into soft waves thanks to a spell Ginny taught her.

Ginny sighed, obviously just telling to do something isn't going to cut it. "Hermione, first, stop pulling at your hair, second, Malfoy loves you, and you love him what does it matter if his parents don't agree?" Ginny reasoned.

"You're right Ginny, it's not like the Malfoys are anybody special. Oh wait, they are! Lucius probably has the Ministry in his back pocket and can make or break me if he so chooses."

All right, reasoning with a hysterical Hermione...no. Time to try begging.

"Please Hermione, for my sake, Malfoy's sake, the floor's structural integrity and your sanity stop worrying!" She got up, walked over to Hermione she the older witch and literally tried to slap some sense into her.

"Oww Ginny, what was that for?" Hermione rubbed her cheeks.

"Slapping some sense into you. You've never been so fearful of anything why start now?"

Hermione took in Ginny's words, what was so scared of, she _is_ Hermione Granger after all. She dealt with worse. Much worse. And it wasn't like she was going in alone, Draco would be by her side. She took a deep breath.

"Thanks Ginny, I needed that."

"Anytime," the redhead smiled sweetly.

Hermione bid her a quick good-bye and left through the portrait hole.

Meanwhile, Draco was steadying himself in his own dormitory, he took several deep breaths and prayed to which deity that would listen that his parents would accept his Hermione, even if they didn't he didn't care, as long as he had her, it was enough. He thought back to the letter he wrote them late last night.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_Thank you for agreeing to meet Hermione, it means more to me than you know. I wish you would look past her blood and see her for what she really is; how I see her. As a beautiful, intelligent, caring, kind-hearted, fiery and independent witch that makes me happy._

_Mother, Father, Hermione has told me about how you are willing to accept her if she is my 'one and only', I assure you both, she is. _

_I look forward to our meeting at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon. _

_Your Son, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

He only ever signed his full name when he was absolutely serious about something. Something he hopes his parents picked up and he hoped that they noticed that he referred to her as 'his Hermione'.

Letting out a long sigh, he glanced at the clock, 11:15 AM, he was to meet Hermione by the school gates in 15 minutes. Giving himself one last glance over he started walking. He didn't want to keep her waiting.

He reached the gates just as she was walking up, she looked incredible; it was simple but it fit her personality and tastes just fine. She was in her muggle light blue jeans, trainers and a light pink muggle hoodie. Her wild chestnut-colored hair was falling just past her shoulders in soft waves. Merlin, she looked beautiful.

Suddenly, he became self-conscious of his own appearance, an all-black affair; slacks, dress shirt and leather shoes. The only color was a solid green tie he wore slightly loose. At least his hair was styled in her favorite, cascading mid-part style.

Hermione had reached him as he was still scrutinizing his clothes.

"Draco, are you all right?"

Her voice snapped him out of his last minute wardrobe dilemma. "Huh, yeah, I'm just wondering if I'm a bit over-dressed. I mean you—"

He was cut off as a worrying look draped Hermione's face, "Oh Merlin, I knew I should have worn a dress, I'm going to meet your parents not playing in the park. How could I be so stupid," she berated herself.

Draco took a hold of her, stared at her straight a leaned in for a deep kiss which Hermione melted into and reciprocated immediately. When they parted, he pulled back slightly, still eye-to-eye with his Gryffindor girlfriend and whispered.

"You look amazing, don't change." Hermione blushed, and thanked him thinking he meant her clothes when in fact he meant something deeper. "Shall we?"

She nodded and together they boarded the carriages. Hermione snuggled into Draco's side as he wrapped a protective arm around her. Hopefully, this would be all the protecting he would be doing today.

As the carriages, made their way to Hogsmeade, Draco played with Hermione's hair and they shared light conversation.

"Now Lucius, remember we are doing this for Draco's sake. He wants us to approve of his choice, more than that he desperately seeking _your_ approval, please make an effort to get along with the Granger girl," Narcissa implored as she and Lucius took their seats at a booth.

Lucius simply gave a non-committal, 'hmm'. Unfortunately that earn him a glare that made him cringe.

"Promise." It wasn't so much a question as a order.

"All right Narcissa." If there was one person that could keep Lucius in line was Narcissa Malfoy.

They sat waiting roughly five minutes before the Leaky Cauldron's door chime sounded and in walked Draco and Hermione.

As the Malfoys watched their son walk toward their table they noticed two things, one, that Hermione was wearing the Malfoy family pendent and looking a bit nervous, two, Draco has his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

Narcissa clasps one hand over her mouth, "Oh Lucius, don't they look precious?"

Another non-committal growl was her answer.

"Behave yourself," she glared. Another cringe, but he straightened up.

As the teenagers reached the table Narcissa stood, quickly followed by Lucius.

"Hello Mother, Father, I hope you're well," Draco greeted.

"Yes we are," Narcissa answered for the both of them.

"Yes," Lucius drawled.

"Please," Narcissa gestured.

"Thank you, but first I'd like to introduce you both to someone every important to me," he took a deep breath, "Mother, Father this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend," he introduced as Hermione stepped forward away from Draco's side.

"Pleased to meet you both," she said in a respectfully quiet voice.

"The pleasure is all ours Miss Granger," Narcissa replied offering a hand which Hermione shook.

"Yes indeed," Lucius followed up offering a hand as well, which Hermione shook politely.

The atmosphere surrounding them was indeed heavy, until Draco cleared his throat trying to break the tension, "Come love, let us sit, yeah?" Hermione nodded and slid into the booth quickly followed by Draco. Narcissa and Lucius followed suit.

The endearment wasn't lost on either parent but they chose not to address it.

"So...," Narcissa drew out, "Miss Granger, Draco tells us that you are extreme bright and a very capable witch," Hermione blushed at the compliment, "that is exactly the kind of person that we believe Draco needs."

"Oh I—" before she could finish, their waitress came took their orders and then left. Hermione began again having some time to shake the cobwebs, "Thank you for Mrs. Malfoy, but I don't think I'm any special really, my status may be the only thing unique about me, but that's all, everything I've accomplished I've done through hard work and intense studying."

The three others at the table were taken back, they didn't expect Hermione to be the one to bring up that sore spot. Narcissa however, quickly recovered, "Nonsense dear, those traits make you who your are, don't be so modest."

Clearly the topic of her blood would be a dark cloud if they didn't address it soon, so Draco took the initiative. "Very well," he sighed, getting everyone's attention, "let's talk about the biggest issue here shall we? I'm a pureblood dating a muggleborn and clearly that is a problem that no one wants to address, so let's just get it off the table shall we? Yes, Hermione is a muggleborn, that in our society is looked down upon," he looked at his father when he said that, "However, there is nothing you or anyone else can do or say to make me feel anything different about the amazing girl beside me. She makes me laugh, think and more often than I'd like to admit jealous. Because here is a girl, willing to see past my status in the Wizarding World as the Malfoy heir and forgive my past misdeeds towards her, to love me for me. That is all I can ever ask from her, she has changed me for the better, and because of that I do not care what her blood is, to me she is simply Hermione Granger; the feisty Gryffindor who has not only managed to win my love and affection but someone I would do anything to protect even if it means no longer being a Malfoy."

This revelation shocked everyone at the table, Narcissa didn't want to lose her only son, Lucius saw with his own eyes how being with this girl has indeed changed his son, Hermione was shocked at his threat, as knew how important being a Malfoy meant.

Before anyone could speak, the waitress had come back with their orders, but no one was in the mood to eat.

Once she left, silence reigned over the table. That is until Lucius spoke up and excused himself. Instead of walking away he waited, then spoke, "Draco may I speak to you for a moment?" His voice low.

"Of course, Father," Draco answered confidently, he wasn't going to be swayed by his father anymore on how to live his life, even if was just 14.

As father and son left, Narcissa was studying Hermione.

"He does love you, I hope you know that. Never in his life have I seen him be that assertive, you have changed my son, it seems and for the better. Thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione just blushed and took a sip of her tea.

Following his father toward the back of the Leaky Cauldron and settling in of of the empty tables Draco sat when his father gestured.

"What did you want to speak to me about, Father?" He was expecting a lecture on how it's not right to be with a muggleborn.

"That was an incredibly bold thing you just did, Draco," Lucius' voice bared no ounce of sarcasm, condescension or indignation, it sounded almost fatherly with a hint of pride.

"What do you mean, Father?" Draco asked because he rarely heard encouraging words from Lucius growing up.

"Your proactive defense of Miss Granger. I have never heard you be so protective and passionate about something let alone someone. She truly has changed your outlook hasn't she?" Lucius looked in the direction of the girl his son grew up hating, but is now in love with.

Draco turned to look too, with a smile on his face, "She has."

Lucius cleared his throat, father and son looked at each other directly, "I trust Miss Granger has shared with you the contents of my letter?"

Draco nodded.

"Do you love her?" He asked seriously.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Draco was taken back by this, he thought for a moment, "She performed the _Semper Amamus _spell on us."

This time it was Lucius who was shocked, but he didn't let it show, "And?"

"Snow fell on us," Draco answered nervously, not because he was afraid of what Lucius might do, but out embarrassment. Because how does one explain something so pure and innocent to a man that could scare the spots off of a cheetah?

"I see," was Lucius' only response before he continued his questioning, "Are you willing to put up with the scrutiny of being with a muggleborn?"

"Yes."

Lucius didn't show it but internally he was swelling with pride, while it's true he would rather his only son marry a pureblood to keep the Malfoy line as such, however it seems that Hermione Granger is much better suit for his son, despite her blood status. And while he wouldn't admit it to anyone with possibly the exception of his wife, he too wished for nothing more than Draco's happiness.

"Very well Draco, I will fully support your relationship with Miss Granger, however heed this warning, once the Wizarding World gets wind of this; a Malfoy and muggleborn, there will be Hell to pay."

Draco was surprised that his father was accepting of Hermione, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I have made it clear that you were to eventually marry a pureblood, however after seeing you defend her, and seeing how much she has changed you, I have no further reservations against Miss Granger."

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting something different?" Lucius deadpanned.

"Quite honestly, yes."

"Well it will surprise you to know that the main reason for my support is because of that spell she cast on the two of you. Did you know that your mother and I had the exact same spell and the exact same result as you and Miss Granger?"

Draco shook his head.

"Indeed, I cast it on Narcissa and myself during our Sixth Year, and perhaps what Miss Granger failed to or neglect to mention to you is that, yes it is a Forever Love spell because it is a bonding spell meaning that the two people whose snow dust it falls upon are now essentially engaged," Lucius finished with a smirk awaiting his son's reaction.

"E-e-engaged? What do you mean engaged?"

"I mean exactly that, _Semper Amamus _is a spell only done when couples agree that their future only includes the other, ending in marriage. For that reason very few cast this particular bonding spell. It is a very powerful one, it includes many counters to ensure the individuals it is cast upon have and keep their one and only."

Draco took in his father's explanation of the spell, still shocked by the information, "But Father, I'm only 14, I can't be engaged I haven't even asked Hermione yet, she will surely go mad once this comes to light."

"Calm yourself Draco, it's ungentlemanly and unMalfoy-like behavior. You are not engaged, yet, it is not an automatic engagement, you must still ask the girl and you may do so at your own pace," Lucius said sternly.

That calmed him down.

"Come let us get back to the booth your mother has had too much time with that girl, she is probably gone mad answering questions about grandchildren and the like."

Draco paled at the mention of grandchildren, only to hear Lucius laugh. A sound and sight so rare nearly everyone turned to view it.

Once they returned the booth, Hermione could see that Draco was looking slightly paler than usual.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I have some things I'll tell you later but I'm fine," he said in a daze.

"You sure?" Her worried voice snapped him back to reality.

He smiled at her, "Yes, Hermione."

The rest of the meeting went swimmingly. Hermione misjudged the Malfoys, once you get past the stern, aristocratic exterior, they were just parents. That put her at ease and she started to act more relaxed and like herself.

At the end, when Narcissa and Lucius stood to leave, Lucius spoke to her, "Miss Granger, I told you that in time would accept you, if you were Draco's one and only, that time has come, I fully support and accept you as Draco's significant other, treat him well."

Hermione blushed, inside she was bursting with happiness, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're quite welcome, dear," Narcissa smiled and turned to follow Lucius out.


End file.
